A Mother's Hospitality
by MotherSonFanfics
Summary: Ash had recently lost the Indigo League. To cheer him up, Delia plans to let him stay over for as long as needed to relax. Ash has an idea on how to release stress, with how nice his mom is. Contains Max/May smut as well. Definetly M rating; contains incest & forced sex. (slight) impregnation. nonconsent/reluctance.
1. Ash feels his mom

It was 6:00 pm, an hour later than Ash said he would be home by. Delia was in the kitchen cooking up a hearty carrot stew for her son's arrival. He recently placed top 16 at the indigo plateau, and although that isn't a bad placing for his first time going for the league champion title, Ash was incredibly disappointed, seemingly depressed. Delia called up her son so he can go home and take a rest; as long as he needs until he feels ready to continue his journey to be the very best. She hadn't seen her child for over a year now, with his venture across Kanto with his pals. She wanted to make his homecoming to be memorable, and made him his favorite meal ready for his arrival. As she brought the pot of stew to the dining table, the door has dinged. Ashy was home!

"Oh honey, I haven't seen you in so long! Oh, baby, you're so much bigger now!" Delia said with tears in her eyes, as she went in for a hug, tightly wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes. "Yeah mom, missed you too. Now, may I breath please?" Ash said as if he was losing breath. Opening her eyes, she laughed and unwrapped him from her clutches. "Oh, I'm sorry Ash. ~sniffle~ Come in, I made you something already." As they walked into the house, Ash slipped out of his running shoes at the entrance to the home. "Hey Ash, where did you leave that Pikachu of yours?" Ash sighed, and responded, "I left most of my pokemon back at Oak's. Wanted them to have fun and train after I had lost. Misty is taking care of my water types." Delia just frowned, but shook her self a bit to remind her to act positive for his sake. Motioning him to the table, she had went back to the kitchen. As Ash sat on his seat tired, he drifted his eyes towards his mother who was leaving to get something from the kitchen, he noticed her outfit. She was wearing a pink, flowery apron and a low-cut yellow dress. "What a weird outfit for a dinosaur like her." He muttered under his breath, twirling the spoon in the bowl infront of him. His mom was no 'dinosaur', not even close. She was remarkably young, just 34, shy 35. She was an attractive women, with reasonable b-cups, and a great figure for having been pregnant before. She had a face that looked to be early 20s, and a body of someone who reached maturity recently. All the teens ogle at her, constantly telling Ash how much of a MILF Delia was, to which he just turned bright and would try to ignore. Returning to the table with a ladle, she stated, "Sorry for the wait honey, forgot where I put it." Bending over the pot, she scooped the liquid and began to pour it onto her son's bowl. His weary eyes wandered to his mother's loose dress, where he could see a good chunk of his mother's plump breasts. He eeked, and looked back down. She began to pour into her own bowl, and when she finished, sat down on her seat. As she drank her portion, she looked over to see her son, who was looking down at his favorite meal. "Sweetie, you should drink it soon before it gets cold." She said, blowing on a spoonful before slurping it down. He just groaned as a response. Slightly agitated, his mother spoke a bit louder. "Ash, I spent 2 hours making this, as well as more stuff for our first dinner together in like forever!" He didn't move for nearly 10 seconds, before sighing and lifting his head up a bit, placing the spoon until his mouth and drinking some of the stew. Delia noticed her son's face was incredibly bright red. "Oh my goodness, Ash! Did you get a fever while away?! I told you to buy some medicine along the way with the money I sent to you on the PC!" "It's nothing mom, I am not sick...I think." The last part being under his breath. Going through puberty, his hormones were rising up, and he finally recognized why his older neighbors would make those obscene remarks. He noticed that his mom was, in fact, a mother he would LOVE to fuck. She was ridiculously hot, and had looks that he never seen in other women during his journey. The thoughts about his mom started to get him uncomfortably hard, and he began to panic and sweat. "Have you been doing alcohol?" "Wha-what?" Ash stuttered, and was incredibly freaked out. He was getting hard from his sexy mom, and his mom thinks he had been drinking while away. "I knew Brock was not to be trusted, something about the way he looked and stuff...not to be racist or anything of course!" Ash made quick glances across the room, and bolted out of his chair to go to his room.

"The fuck happened to my room?" Ash looked around the area, taking in the transformation. There was a writer's desk, tons of clothes racks, paper filers, a fax machine, and tons of documents sitting around. Nothing he had was there anymore! He heard his mom quickly running up the steps, and she went behind him. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ash! I thought you wouldn't come home for much longer than a year as other boys did! I was going to let your room be a desk and closet space for 3 years, before setting your room back up good as new!" Ash was angry, and felt betrayed by his own mother. "Don't worry son, I put everything worthwhile into big disposable bags and put them in a storage locker a town away, your stuff is still around, just not cluttering up mommy's work!" He was ready to ball a fist and hit her, but knew better to hurt a lady, let alone his own mom. "I'm going to take a shower, bitch." Ash angrily grabbed some clothes from a rack that must've been his before he left, and went towards the bathroom. As he was about to enter, Delia grabbed him by his left shoulder. Turning around, he saw his mom with tears in her eyes, and a half-assed smile. "Ash, um, you can use my room for the week, I'll sleep on the sofa and set everything back up for you before you go." He loosened up, and sighed before walking into the bathroom. As he walked out from his shower, he felt the clothes were far too tiny now for him, meaning he really must've grown a lot as his mom said. He saw his mom in his room grabbing some clothes, getting ready for her shower . "Mom, I apologize for calling you that..." Delia looked up, and smiled at him. Picking up the clothes, she walked over to her son. "It's okay sweetie, everyone gets made sometimes. I should be sorry, not asking you if it was okay to mess with your room when you still live here." He looked down, tired out. "You don't have to sleep on the couch, I know your bed can fit two people." Delia smiled, and kissed her son on the cheek before walking into the bathroom. He touched the mark on his cheek, and shook his head frantically as to prevent any ideas. He went into his moms room, and fell face first on the right side of the queen-sized bed, loosely tucking himself in.

Ash woke up at around 2, and was unexpectedly refreshed. He assumed it must've been from going to bed at basically 7. He looked around the room, noticing that the nightlight was on. He tossed around, annoyed that he woke up so early and now had a long day ahead of him. He heard light snoring to the right of him, his mom sleeping sideways looking away from him. He didn't know if it was the time, the lack of an actual meal, or him being horny, but he moved himself closer to his mom, and stretched his left arm over to feel what she was wearing. Starting from the top, he could feel she was wearing some thin, silky nightgown. Rubbing a bit up, he got to her round boobs, and squished the right one. The squeeze caused Delia to gasp, leaving a trailing whimper. Now incredibly horny, he thought up an idea, to get some revenge on her. He moved his hand down to under the gown, and went up inside the clothing until he reached what had to be her lingerie. He began to rub the loose fabric, which caused quiet moans from his sleeping mother. He used his right hand to go around her head, and dig in between the opening to her globes. He fondled both systematically while also rubbing her clit. She began to moan louder, as well as shake. He knew his mom was a very heavy sleeper, so he moved his morning wood over to her rump, and slid up and down through the crack. The caused them both to shiver from pleasure. Through his pants, he could feel the outline of her crack, and was desperate to get in, someday. After about 5 minutes, he heard his mother screech an 'eek' noise, and from his left hand on her pussy, could tell the fabric got wet. "Uuunh" She squirmed around from the pleasure, and Ash giggled from getting payback from her fucking up his room. Her squirming rammed his dick, causing it to twitch and cause Ash more groans. He pushed her into him, slamming her ass into his boxers as far as he could, and felt her up. She moved her hand over towards his stretched boxers, and rubbed his cock, causing him to slam in between her sweet ass. However, he noticed that she began to awaken from the sudden action, and quickly dashed his hands out from under her nightgown, and moved himself back to his original position and shut his eyes. His mother jolted up from her aroused slumber, looking back and forth incredibly dazed. She was breathing very heavily, and was incredibly confused. Ash opened one eye very slightly, to see his mom get up from the bed and hastily take off her nightgown. He saw, standing on the side of the bed with the light shone at her, his mom's near naked curvature. She was standing cross-legged infront of his view in just a lacy black bra and a very soaked black lingerie, with her hands desperately trying to cover herself in case her son was to wake up. She looked at him, and assuming he was asleep, started to moan wildly. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." She began to tremble, having not had any form of pleasure for over 20 years. The pleasured caused her to shake frantically. She staggered out of the room, holding her crotch as she continued to moan. Her gorgeously thick ass was plainly visible, and Ash took pride knowing he, in a way, got to get a piece of that thick butt. _That sure beat getting top 16, hehe._ Ash said to himself, seeing as his time off would be a much needed break.


	2. Ash annoys his mom

It was the afternoon from the second day of Ash's return to Pallet town. Ash was sitting on the living room couch, watching the news with weary eyes. He was extremely bored, and was itching to do a pokemon battle, or just something interesting! As he yawned, he was ready to flip the channel, when he heard a loud vrooming noise. As it became closer and closer, he saw his mom with a vacuum, cleaning up the floor. "Oh, hi sweetie! Just getting this dusty place cleaned up, don't want you to breath those little dust bunnies!" She smiled, and continued to vacuum. As he rose the volume to counter the loud noise, he got a bit agitated. Things escalated when she began to move right in front of the television. "MOM! Can you seriously move out of the way? I was watching something." "Oh Ash. It will only take a moment. Calm down." He just placed the remote on the couch, and crossed his arms. As she got nearer to clean, she stood a foot infront of him, not realizing how obscuring it was. He had no other option, but to stare at his hot mom. He stared at her wearing her classic outfit: pink, single button top with a yellow shirt under, and a long purple skirt. Humming, she noticed under the table infront of the couch was covered in crumbs, most likely from her son bingeing on junk while here. Turning to her side to face the table, she bent over so she could vacuum under it. In Ash's point of view, his mom was shaking her thick ass in his face. He leaned back, as it was essentially pushing into him. While concerned as to not mess with it, he was mesmerized by how nice it looked. The outline of the curves were there, and he unconsciously lifted his right arm up, and hovered it over a cheek. As Delia was finishing up cleaning, she felt a hand grip tightly on her right butt, and shrieked as she jolted upright. Incredibly angry, she turned around and yelled at Ash. "ASH! Did you just...SQUEEZE my ass!?" Ash gulped, but cleared his composure, and spoke clearly. "I was just trying to tell you to move out of the way mom, I couldn't even see the TV." Although annoyed, Delia moved over so her son could see the screen. "What made you think touching your mom like that was the right way to tell me to scram?" She huffed as she turned off the vacuum, leaving the area. That was easy, thought Ash.

As his mom cooked up dinner, Ash was upstairs in their room, trying to jerk off on the bed. He had pent up sexual ideas from his long journey, and needed some release after all that time. He thought about his good friend Misty, but she had no effect on him besides getting the prick a tad stiff. He tried to think of many other females he met along the way, which for some reason also had no effects. After realizing all but one woman was left, he set forth a plan. Walking over to the closet space, he found a lacy pink pantie that surely belonged to his mom. He got back to Delia's room, and sat down on her fluffy bed. He wrapped the pantie around his dick, and started to pump on it while thinking about his mom's body. He closed his eyes and drifted away, imagining his hands around her waist, thrusting into her tight pussy on their bed, her body vibrating from the pleasure. He imagined her moaning and shaking violently, her boobs bouncing and screaming his name. "Oh Ash this is so good mmmmm Ash!" "Yeah bitch, take it! How do you like my cock back inside mom!" "Oh baby, fill your mommy back! Go back in me where you belong!" Ash groaned, dreaming the erotic fantasy of fucking his mom. The forbidden desire of returning to his birthplace. His deliciously sexy mother engulfed by his penis. The sliding of the fabric around his cock caused it to expand exponentially. "Oh mom, mom, MOM!" He screamed aloud, as he blasted his semen onto the clothing, dreaming it as his mother's birth canal, filling his mom with love fluid. "I'm coming up, sweetie!" "You better cum for me, dirty slut-mom!" He said loudly, before snapping his eyes wide open; _that was not from his dream._ "ASH! What did you just call me!" He heard loud shuffling up the stairs, and he began to panic. He grabbed the soaked pantie and dropped it on the bed, and tried to quickly put on his underwear that were on the bed. Too late. "When did you learn that type of language young ma-aaa what the... ASH!" She was left standing at the door awestruck, her son was pulling up his boxers, as he was naked for some reason with cum on his tip. She looked over to the side of him, and saw he had taken one of her panties and had covered it in his slimy semen. She cupped her mouth with her hands in shock. She was utterly amazed at what he had done. "Ash...What the...Why the...How the...ASH!" Ash was failing his words, spitting out random sounds that were not coherent. "I can explain! I...spilled glue...in the, your panties, was bored, the wind, my pants, I'm sorry..." Delia just watched her son sweat bullets; quickly putting on his pants back on. Once they were on, he hurriedly ran off around her, running down the stairs to the dinner table. Delia collected herself after that moment of intense shock, and went over to the bed. Picking up the cum-stained undergarment, she noticed it left the bed dirty. "Oh come on! He got my side of the bed dirty, disgusting." She put the pantie in a clothes bin, and shook her head as she went down for dinner.

They ate dinner in silence that day. Ash finished first this time, and he went up to take a much needed shower to cool off. When he finished and was leaving the bathroom, he saw his mom standing there, tapping her foot and arms crossed holding clothes. Delia was very annoyed, her face red from anger and steaming like a kettle. "You're sleeping on the couch today. No 'buts' about it, you sicko. I let you stay here to relax and catch up with your mother, who worked hard to keep this family up when your dad left, leaving me to take care of you since you were 2. This was NOT for you to pump your you-know-what and call me insults young man. If I catch you again, you will be seriously grounded, and I will have to not allow you to go with your hooligan friends to 'catch them all'." "But, mom! They aren't hooligans, we even saved the worl-" "NO 'BUTS'!" She walked passed him, carrying her things for her shower. "The nerve of you, taking advantage of your mother's hospitality."

 _The couch isn't too bad, kind of annoying that I wasn't allowed a pillow because I made the cushion stained though._ He was staring at the ceiling, recounting what he did. He really was an idiot for shouting her name out, and trying to lie that the stick stuff was glue. Something was strange about it all, however. Although he was obviously aware what he did was insanely disgusting, disrespectful, and all around a bad behavior, he felt that what he did wasn't all that bad! If anything, it's her fault for not realizing how stressful it is being a trainer always on the go, never having time to be pleasured by anything besides battling, he thought. She should've respected his point of view, where he was doing something most boys do at his age (of course, they don't dream of fucking their mom's, at least most). The more he pondered on it, the less he felt the blame was on him. He got over feeling sorry, and instead vengeful. He got up from the couch, climbed up the stairs, and quietly got up to Delia's room. There she was, snoring her cute purrs, being unable to be awoken. He walked over to her unconscious body and felt himself growing stiff. He stared at her smooth complexion from the nightlight's glow, her beautiful face just aching to be covered in his creamy lotion. She looked so peaceful, so young, so **fuckable**. He pulled out his erection, and stroked it as he stared at her. He moved her head close to his stroked 'head'. He rubbed his mother's smooth, red hair. _I'm not going to just take advantage of your hospitality you mother I would love to fuck, oh, there's more than just hospitality._ Placing her in an optimal position for the cream, he groaned as he supplied her with the white fluid. Clumps landed on her glowing face, wetting her gorgeous lashes and pink cheeks. He used her slightly open mouth to clean up the tip, swirling it between his mother's plump lips to lather her pearly whites with his pearly white semen. Having given her his dick lotion, he put his dispenser away, left the room, and happily went back down to the couch, thinking up ways to take advantage of her for the days to cum.


	3. Ash explores his mom

Delia woke up screaming face-down on the bed. She lifted her head up and constantly rubbed her hands on her face, trying to get the gunk off her. She had risen up with her head on the stain, and some of the stuff got in her mouth, making her spit constantly to get the terribly, salty taste out. She knew she was a person that often tossed and turned in bed, and for that specific reason she had washed that part of the bed thoroughly for 30 minutes before actually going to bed. Even if it wasn't thorough, how was there still so much on that spot? She ran to reach the bathroom, trying to twist the knob to no avail. Ash was already inside. "You BASTARD! Open up right now or you're grounded mister!" She got her hands dirty too, with it dripping across her face, down her chin, and onto her sleeping gown and floor. The door unlocked, and Ash walked out in his usual training outfit. "Hey mom! Was just brushing my teeth and oh my gosh what happened to you?" Ash said, acting as sincerely surprised as he could. "Doesn't matter! Get away from the door right this instance!" She pushed him with her elbow, to which he didn't budge. "Mom, I'm going to go out for a bit so I can get my pokemon from Oak's is that fine?" "Yes,yes,yes! Just go right now!" He moved away towards the stairwell, and told her bye. Delia ran to reach the sink, turning it up to the most flow and rinsed her face off. It must've caked on her while it dried overnight, as it was hard to wash off effectively. She constantly rinsed her face, feeling incredibly humiliated. _I should've cleaned it better,_ she thought as she splashed faster and faster.

It was almost noon, and Delia had begun work on making sandwiches. She was incredibly exhausted from using all her energy to wipe off the filth off her face, and was just waiting for him to return so they could eat lunch. Sitting at the dining table and now cooled off and less panicy, she thought of what happened last night. She had caught her damn son beating his meat using her panties as a cum receptacle after he was yelling her name out loud. He even called her a 'bitch' when she was coming over to help him! What's worse was he thought he could get away with it by saying it was 'glue'. When did her son learn to lie, especially so badly? That's when it hit her. Was he lying about just wanting her to move over when he grabbed her bum? She then remembered the first day of his arrival when she woke up from what she assumed was a wet dream. It didn't make sense though, as she hasn't had one since she was a teenager, and it was weird how it only happened when her son was sleeping with her. Delia recounted that she noticed he had one eye partially opened, which she ignored as she guessed he just slept like that. But, he doesn't sleep like that; she now realized it all. Was, was he touching her? Making her try to moan for him? She shuttered at the idea her little boy was using her. However, it goes along with last night. He was yelling her name constantly, and using specifically her panties to jerk off with. "Oh my goodness...Ash was masturbating to me," she said, stunned. As she went in deeper on the idea, she heard a knock at the door. She paused, and looked towards it. Another pair of knocks hammered out. Slowly getting up, she went over to the door. "Oh boy, you're in so much trouble mister."

"What do you think you're doing using your mother as some little-Bulbasaur?" She stopped herself, and looked down to see his Bulbasaur smiling at her. "Bulba!" it said, walking into the house. Closing the door behind them, she asked, "H-hi Bulbasaur. Where's Ash? Did he come with you." "Bulba! Bulbasaur!" The green dinosaur nodded, and walked towards the dining table. She smiled, and followed him. He got on top of a chair, and motioned his forearms towards a sandwich. "No, silly. That's for Ash and I. I know I have some pokeblocks hanging around somewhere though, hold on Bulbasaur." As she was turning around to look for the food, she saw Bulbasaur use his vines to grab a sandwich, and in one bite, ate it. "Gaaaaah, I said NO!" Running over to stop him from eating more, she saw him hop off the chair, and aim his onion-like bulb at her. Yellow powder came out of it, and Delia suddenly was unable to move, turning stiff with her arms to her side and legs together. She fell to the floor like a brick, and began to scream "HELP". He dragged her with his vines up the stairs into her room. He placed her flat on the bed, and used bite to rip off her clothes. "No, Stop! ASH!" Delia screamed. As that was said, she heard the door to the home open and shut, and footsteps running upstairs. At the room's entrance stood Ash, looking completely puzzled. "Oh thank goodness Ash! Please, you're Bulbasaur has gone crazy and paralyzed me! Get your pokeball out and return it, quick!" "Yeah mom, I'm getting my balls out, one second." She closed her eyes, Bulbasaur tearing away at her clothes while snarling. After what seemed like forever, Delia had enough, and screamed at her boy. "What's taking you so long Ash! All you had to do was take out the pokeball and he will sto-." She was cut short by something inserting itself into her mouth, and she felt hands on the back of her head. Are... Are you fucking s _erious?!_ She opened her eyes, to see infront of her was her son's naked body, with a bundle of fuzz directly infront of her. She looked up, and saw her son with his head down, eyes fixated on her as he thrusted into her mouth. "Oh, yeah mom. You're mouth feels so warm and homely." She gagged as her throat was clogged by her son's member, and she winced whenever he pushed her head into his crotch. She made constant attempts to breath through her mouth, causing his dick to twitch from the exhaled air. He moaned, and she tried screaming, causing more air and making him moan louder. "Yeah mom, struggling makes it sooooooo-o much betterrrrrrr." He thrusted more and more, before gasping and spasming, releasing semen directly down. She gagged, with a lot sputtering out from the sides of her juicy lips. She was given the ability to breath back after he released his cock from her great mouth. She was cackling and breathless, finally able to move her arms with the paralysis wearing off. "Oh, just in time. Can't believe the plan is going smoothly."

She didn't have time to react to the revelation, as he then ordered Bulbasaur to move her so that her torso was at on the wall of the bed. Doing so, Bulbasaur then was to the right of her body, now fully exposed as all of her clothing was ripped up and now just pieces of cloth across the floor and bed. Free from the paralysis, she tried to push it off her, but her tiredness caused Bulbasaur to simply have to use his vines to keep them on the wall. Ash got on the bed, moving his body over to her. All she could do was whimper and quietly say "no". Fully erect once more, he spread his mother's wide hips open, which tried to close back, but were trembling from fear. Carefully, he mounted his birth place as well as he could, without the saddle. "A-Ash...wh-what do you think you're d-doing?" Delia was wide-eyed, and gasped when the entire length went inside her. He placed his right index finger on her mouth, and made a 'shh' noise. He lowered the finger down her chin, her neck, and when it reached her magnificent chest, collided with the thumb to pinch down on her nipple. She let out a slight moan, and Ash used her weakness to enter. Ash locked lips with his mother, and began to thrust his weight inside his procreator. He placed his hands around her waist, and rhythmically went in and out. "Mmrph mm mya mmrph." She struggled to even struggle. She unconsciously swirled tongues with him, and became lost in an orgasm. Here she was, being fucked by her son, completely out of options. All she could really do was just 'enjoy' the moment, let him have his way with 'mommy', with the only resistance left being her arms trying to beat Bulbasaur's vines off. Every thrust made her moan out of ecstasy, and every time his tongue reached her's, she shivered. She, (partially) unwillingly thrusted back, following his rhythm to collide as deep as his cock can go inside her. The kiss broke, and both lapped like dogs for oxygen. "I'm going to cum, mom." He said, panting. "N-n-n-no! I'm your mommy!" She panted more. "Oh yeah mommy, I'm going to cum!" She moaned. "P-please! Don't cum in your momther sweetie!" "Oh you're so tight mom I have to cum!" "ASH! I'm going to CUM!" She shrieked, releasing her fluids out. After not having had sex since she was around 18, she convulsed on her own child. Her long unused walls braced her son's penetration, but were unable to prevent his invasion. She broke from the inside, her sexual urges needing to be fulfilled after so many years, she had to have it. "Cum in! No don't! Please cum inside me! St-st-stop!" She moaned every word, trying to battle her sexual urges with her sanity. With a loud groan, he bucked his thighs into her hips in a powerful charge, causing her to shutter. "O-o-o-o-h N-o-o-o..."He blew into Delia's constrictive walls, tearing them down and sending them both waves of pleasure. She was sweaty, weak, and loving it. He fired 4 streams, with each round of fire pumping into her cervix, causing her to shake and jiggle. When the endless stream finally ended with a critical-hit, she fainted, and was unable to battle her son any further. Ash returned Bulbasaur to it's pokeball, thanking it for its hard work.

Delia woke up the next morning from the feeling of something sucking on her nipple. Looking under the strangely wet blanket, she noticed she was completely naked, AND her son slurping on her breast. She screamed, turning bright red and slapped him on the head. He got out from under the bed, holding his head in pain. "The FUCK Ash!" "What? I was just retracing my roots mom." She was incredibly red and freaked out. "I know you jerked off to me you prick, and you're grounded!" As she was saying that, Ash (who was still naked) pumped his cock staring at his mother's perfect breast. She quickly caught on, and covered herself with the blanket. "Prick! Stop it! You're grossing jerking off to your own mother!" He simply smiled. "You think that's gross, imagine a mom who told her son to cum inside and moaned when he fucked her senseless until she blacked out." She balled up a fist. "What the fuck do you mean you idi-" She stopped herself. The memories of last night came back, flooding her head. She let go of the blanket, blanking out. _He fucked me... he came inside me... I remember it now. He plowed his mommy, he-he fucked me..._ She was trying to process everything, trying to collect herself. As that was happening, she felt him grab her head, and pushed her into his cock, and as she knew what was about to happen, he burst. He let go of her head, causing her to constantly spit out his semen. "I'm going to take a quick rinse, then leave for this place called Johto Oak told me about. Bye mom." He left the room, and she was choking on his sperm. Finishing the rinse, he left the bathroom and went towards the stairs. "Oh, and mom. You don't have to fix up my room, I found it fun sleeping with you, mother son bonding you know." He took 3 steps down. "Also, until I win a region's champion league, I'll like to be comforted for my loss, just like this week. Love you, and I'll cum back soon, slut." He ran down, and Delia heard the door close.

 _How many regions can there possibly be?_ She said to herself, getting off the bed trembling, so she could clean up.


	4. Ash owns his mom

"Oh come on Ash! You had that game!" Delia was in the crowd of the Silver Conference with Professor Oak, shouting as she watched her son's Charizard collapse to this punchy fire-chicken. The two left the building, and had waited for Misty, Brock, and Ash to finish. "I've never seen something like Blaziken before, amazes me why I have never been to Hoenn." Professor Oak said, laughing. "Crazy to know Birch is giving people a fire/fighting type as a starter."

As the group saluted Squirtle away to go with Office Jenny, Delia and Oak told the three they were returning to Pallet town, with Delia having to tend with , and the professor wanting to assist Tracy back at the lab. "Goodbye dear! Now you take good care of yourself!" Delia said, before walking away with Oak. While the three waved them away, Ash had yelled out. "Mom! Soon as the tournament is over I'm coming back to Pallet town!" "That's great Ash! We'll have a big party!" Ash just continued waving, smiling. Yeah mom,it will be big party...

It was night outside. Ash returned home with Pikachu, having said his farewells to Brock and Misty. As he walked in, he saw in an apron, sweeping away at the floor. "Oh, can you tell me where my mom is?" Mr. Mime pointed up, towards the stairs. "Mime!" He shouted, as he continued to sweep. "Stay here Pikachu, this is important." Pikachu listened, and went to find some place to sleep. Going up the stairs, he saw that his room was closed, but with light shining from inside. Oh yeah, time for some fun. Turning the doorknob, he opened the door to see his room no longer be a large closet space and filing room. Most of the things that were in his room before he left Pallet town the first time where they, including his old bed, with his mom sitting down on it. She was in her typical pink outfit and yellow undershirt with a purple longskirt. Bulbasaur had ripped her old one up, so this must've been fairly new. "Hi Ash, welcome home!" Delia smiled at him, tilting her head to the side. Ash steps in, and scans his mom's gorgeous body. "I had moved all the clothes and printing stuff to an office spot that I now work at (Ash quietly shuts the door behind him and locks it) so I decided to get your things from the storage lot and set your room back to norm-a!" As she was talking, Ash had walked over to her and push her down by her shoulder, and she was laying there flat. "Shut up mom! I specifically told you NOT to set my room back up. I wanted to fuck you nice and well on your bed made for two. Now, (Ash dropped his pants down, leaving his lower body in just a boxer with a jutting boner) I just have to make do with this kid bed." "No, Ash! Not again! I thought you changed, don't do this to your mommy!" Ash violently pulled the pink outfit, causing the button holding it to fly out. He then proceeded to lift the yellow undershirt over her head, exposing her far too small bra that barely coverd her wholesome mother breasts and covering her and trapping her arms to prevent resistance. "No Ash! Stop!" He paid no heed to her, and proceeded to pull down her skirt and red panties right off, casting them to the floor. He grabbed her by the waist, and flipped her over so she was face down on the bed, her bum exposed out in the air. He quickly got out of his boxers, anxious to plow her as soon as possible. "You're mine, mom!" Ash placed his hands on her two cheeks, and like a battering ram, shattered the wall in a hard charge. Delia felt a sudden intense pain from her behind, and made a loud shriek. "Nyaaaaah." She let out tears, the pain was indescribable. She never did anal before, and her she was doing her first time with her son's massive teen cock, and it hurt like hell. Not just that, everytime he slammed her, her head would hit the room's wall, as the bed was designed for a 10 year old. She couldn't say words, all she could do was constantly scream. Ash violently forced his way in, slapping his mom's mound everytime the walls gave him resistance. Delia couldn't see anything besides yellow fabric nor move her arms to stop him, as her clothes were lifted up over her. As her son got deeper, she started feeling intense pleasure, moaning instead of screaming. "I'm going to make this more interesting!" Ash shouted at her, as he pulled her shirt off, allowing her movement and vision once more. Confused, Delia had little time to react as he then placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up. She was then supported up by his hands under her breast, as she now sat on her son's penis. Letting go from under her right breast, Ash used his right hand to unclasp her restraints, and soon her boobs came flying out from freedom. Now, the fun begins, Ash thought. "So-So-...Ash. What are you going to d-Gyaaaaaah!" He used his hands positioned under her sacks of milk to lift her up and down on his cock, bouncing her on it. _Nyaaaah. Gya, mmm. Eerrrrhnya!_ She shrieked continuously, the pleasure being far too much for her. The two heard the door being knocked on, with a quiet 'mime' being repeated. Trying not to moan aloud, she tried to respond to the pokemon. "Mr. Mmmm-ime! Iiiii neeed H-h-h-" Ash placed his right hand over her mouth, as she melted away and moaned into it, being unable to stop herself. "Everything's fine here. Just go back to cleaning !" Ash said, as he groaned. While the pokemon was skeptical of the claim, Mimey left anyways, seeing no reason to interfere with whatever was going on between them. With one last bounce on his cock, Ash couldn't hold it in anymore more. He quickly tried letting go of his mother so she would collapse down on the bed, and while pulling out, exploded all over back. There was a huge spray all around her butt, and some got on her legs and torso. Delia was panting heavily from the pain and pleasure; Ash was incredibly tired from the strength needed to keep her balanced on his penis. Both of them were sweating tremendously. "Gre-great to have you home...sweetie." Delia winced, trying to lift herself off the bed. "You're sleeping in this room today slut. Wouldn't want you getting our bed all dirty." Ash said, using his strength to hold her by her head, and pushing her back down. "Gaah!" Delia said as she collapsed from her son's shove. He picked up his clothes, unlocked the door, and left the room to sleep in Delia's bedroom. Delia was on Ash's bed incredibly sore and aching, but she couldn't deny that something felt... right about it.

"Good morning Ash. Did you sleep well today?" Delia said walking over to Ash, who was sitting at the dining table with Pikachu. "Gary came back a few days ago, so I'm sure he would be at the lab today." "Really? Oh, I'm going to an see Gary!" Pikachu cheered as well, as the two left the house. "Wait, but your breakfast?" Ash and pikachu bolted away to go to Oak's lab "I'll be right back mooom!" "Pika-pika!" waved them away, and Delia sipped her mug of coffee. "Oh, I miss him so much when he goes away on his adventures." Delia said, with a rather wistful tone. "Mime?" The pokemon said, looking at her confused and concerned.

He returned later that day with Tracy and Oak,and discussed about his next adventure to Hoenn. "Bye Professor! Bye Tracy!" He waved them goodbye, seeing them wave back to him before leaving. As they left, Ash placed the gifts given by them and his mom on the table, and looked over to his Mom and Mr. Mime. Delia motioned to Mr. Mime and Pikachu to leave the area, and as requested, they left. "Ash, please take a seat by one of the two couches." Delia stated, smiling. Ash did as his mother told, and she took the one across. When she sat down, her expression went from cheery to incredibly angry. "You, are, a PIECE OF SHIT!" Delia snapped at him. "TWICE you have came back here just to fuck with me, LITERALLY!" She twitched her eyebrows. Ash just sat there, unafraid of her anger. She was caught off guard by how unnerved he was by his mother yelling at him, so she cleared her throat and made and even stricter tone. "After this last adventure, you are NEVER going to be exploring the whatever region to be the best of the whatever league. What you are doing is first off, ILLEGAL. Second, it's IMMORAL fucking your own family member. Like, seriously, that's disgusting! Shame on you!" Ash just remained calm, and lowered his eyes to his mom's boobs. Having enough of the disrespect, she raised her right arm, and used her most threatening voice. "YOUNG MAN! Respect, your, mother!" She went for a slap across his face, but was shocked when he grabbed her by the wrist. He looked back up, and glared at her. "No." Struggling to get free from his grasp, she tried using her other hand, but also got grabbed before she could slap him. "Give me. A blowjob...bitch." She looked afraid, losing her menacing tone. "Wh-why would I do that? You're not going to force me again...are you?" He just stared at her, not blinking. "I don't have to mom. You know you want to." She gasped, surprised her son said that. "Y-you perv! I-I would never do something so disgusting...I think." He kept staring at her. "Suck it." She could feel herself getting hot, and was becoming incredibly flustered. Ash let his grip go from her wrists, and her arms fell down to her sides. Delia gulped, and slowly rose off from the seat. She began to walk over to him, and he moved the table in between the seats so his mother could kneel infront of him. Standing infront of her seated son, she began to tremble uncontrollably, before falling down on her knees. "Take it out, mom." She used her delicate hands to pull down his pants and boxers, and out sprang his long dick. She didn't even realize it was that big; it was far bigger than his father's. She understood now how that was causing so much pressure on her pussy and ass. She shuttered thinking about how that massive rod was in her before. She went in closer, and the weird aroma only made her more aroused. _Am I seriously going to suck my son's dick on command?_ She thought. _Well, here goes nothing I guess._ She gently inserted the tip of it between her luscious lips, and licked on it. She could taste a bit of precum already, which was incredibly salty. She descended her head further down the shaft, until her lips reached his balls. She gagged as the smell intensified, and the full length was wrapped around her warm mouth. _Oh my gosh, I am SERIOUSLY doing it._ She questioned if she should back out, but she felt herself get turned on, really turned on. _I_ _, I need this..._ She said to herself. She then went back up to about half the length, and proceeded to bob on it. She licked the bottom of the dick and enjoyed how strange the flavor was. The smell of her son's hormones caused waves of erotic sensations, and she moaned. The heat from her moaning caused serious pleasure to Ash, and he too moaned. He held the back of her head, and guided her down the shaft. She slurped, sucked, licked, and gently blew on it. Her fear turned to pure lust, her weakness turned to arousal, and she was going to take it all. She sped up her methodical pace into a swift bobbing, and Ash loved it all. "Oh, yes you milf. Oh yes, suck on me, you disgusting mother. Suck your own boy's dick like a whore." His crude remarks made her feel encouraged to go faster, and he moaned from his mom's fantastic blowjob. Finally, he couldn't stop himself from flooding her mouth, and held the back of her head down all the way on his entire length. "Suck it all down **MOM**!" The milf felt a surge of the semen explode in her tiny mouth. She gulped and gulped, as the fluid spewed down her throat. She tried her best to not miss a drop, for her son of course not for her. When she felt it turn limp, she let her mouth release itself with a loud pop noise, and used her tongue to lick any on her lips off. "It's not fair mom, now I'm thirsty." Forgetting about resisting, she sat on her son's lap, and put her son's head over her shirt. He used his hands to go up her thin shirt, and pulled down on the bra so he could suck on the tit. "Yeah sweetie, milk mommy..." She said, moaning wildly and holding on his head. _**Nyaaa...nyaaa..nyaaa~**_


	5. Siblings do it too

"Hey! Is anybody home!" Ash said running home with his Pikachu on his shoulder, opening the door so he could get a quick pit stop at his fuck toy. "I'll be right down honey." Ash closed the door, and was ready to let loose some steam, when a reminiscent voice from the past said, "It's been a long time, Ash" Ash froze, and there stood his old companion Misty. Pikachu was eager to see Misty again, and hopped off his shoulder into her arms. "Well, this was a surprise..." Misty giggled. "Oak said you were coming home, so I came to say hi." Delia and Oak soon came out from the back of the house. "We all missed you Ash!" His mom said, half assedly. "Hey, there you are! How are you Ash!" Ash was surprised to see so many familiar faces were waiting for him, and out came an Azurill. Kneeling down, he blurted, "Wow, an Azurill!" Misty picked it up and smiled. "Tracy gave it to me. Isn't it just adorable." Ash walked over, and rubbed the round pokemon's head. "Yeah it sure is." Delia butted in. "I'm SO happy to see you Ash! I've made all your favorite foods!" Ash smiled. My mom's never this excited to see me, maybe she's caved in to her desires, Ash thought. Mr. Mime walked in, holding a salad and plenty of sandwiches. "Oh yeah, Mimey! Great to see you again! All right then, let's eat!" Pikachu was just as happy for some chow down, and got up Misty's shoulder and yelled, "Pika!" Misty looked over to Ash and did a slight giggle. "I guess food comes first. But, I was hoping to... hear some of your travel stories..." "There's lots of time for that!" Ash said, kicking his shoes right off. Behind him, he heard a vehicle honk. "Who could be honking?" Ash opened the door, and was met by Birch and Max. "Hey Ash!" They said in unison. "Wow! It's Ash and Birch!" Ash acted happy, but really just wanted to go home and fuck his mother senseless before heading off to the Battle Frontier.

It was the next morning. Delia was washing the plates from dinner, and Mr. Mime was sweeping the floor humming, 'Mime.' "Oh, it's so nice after being gone for such a long time. I thought... he would like to talk about his adventures till the night. Instead, he's off to Oak's, leaving me here unexplored from his tradition." She said to herself, then realized what she just thought up. No, wait, ew. Why would I want my own son to come again, JUST to have sex with me and leave? That's... disgusting... right? As she was thinking that, the doorbell rang. Stopping her cleaning, she walks over to the door, as Mr. Mime opens it open to the faces of a Combusken, Munchlax, and Bulbasaur. "Oh, hello?" Then, a red hatted girl peeked out from the side of the door, and said, "Heeeey!" "May!" Delia said happily, letting the girl in.

"Max, what are you doing here?" May and Delia had went over to Oak's lab to see Ash, when May noticed her brother was standing over a Squirtle. "I brought him over here!" Birch said, walking over with Oak and Ash. "Oh, professor Birch!" She said, holding the Squirtle that was so cuuuute. "I was really missing you...and when I found out Birch was having a mission over to Oak's, I thought I could go with him to follow you..." Max blushed, staring at his sister. "Oh... sounds like such a coincidence... Thanks for helping Max professor." "Ah don't sweat it! I was the one who invited him in the first place." Birch said to May, as something large fell on top of him. Muuuuuk. As everyone else was distracted by the purple sludge playing with Birch, Max was standing behind May, and he eyed down his sister. Her curves were massive, visible even from behind. Her ass was a nice size for her age, and he was lusting for that bitch. He might've been young, but he knew what an attractive person looked like, and he had the biggest crush on his sister. "If she wasn't my older sister, I swore I would've tapped that long ago during our journey." He accidentally whispered a bit too loudly. "May turned around, and looked down to her brother. "What... what did you just say you perv?" Max was afraid, and he pleaded for mercy as May charged a slap, then hitting her brother across the face. "You learned way too much from Brock. Hmmph!"

"There are 6 stationed Frontier Brains across Kanto to beat. You get a symbol for everyone you beat, and if you collect all 6 symbols, you find out where the 7th battle is located." Ash had explained to the rest of the group that he was on another quest across his own region, and was met with wide interest. May sipped on her tea, and put it down on the saucer. "Sounds like fun!" "No May, it WILL be fun. I can't wait!" Delia blushed, thinking about how Ash was planning his next journey in just 2 days home. "Wow, that sounds like a lot of rare pokemon! Now I really want to go!" May said, as Ash explained the journey to her. "Sure, we can leave first thing in the morning." Delia looked shock, with the idea of Ash already leaving, again! "May, can I come with you?" Max said, with a wind of over enthusiasm. "Well... we need both mom AND dad's permission." May really didn't want Max to go, it was hard enough on their previous adventure with Brock being a total creep to all girls. Max was far worse in her opinion, as he never admits to being a creep , as he only creeps on her! He finds any moment to be with her, and he constantly says the weirdest things about her, just like at Oak's. "Don't worry Max, we'll all ask your parents together!" Ash said; Max looking incredibly happy and May a bit annoyed with Ash's approval. As Ash, May, Max, and Misty set off for Oak's lab, Delia was setting up dinner for everybody, wiping the dining table with a cloth. _I'm glad Ash has turned over a new leaf and hasn't tried to rape me again, but I don't know why... I feel betrayed._ "Delia, you seem to be deep in thought." Oak looked over to Ash's mom concerning. "About Ash, about his leaving?" She turned red, afraid to say what she wanted to really say. Quick Delia, make some bullshit up. "Oh, nooooo. It's only natural for a young man to start a new adventure as soon as his last one has finished up. I believe you told me that professor, didn't you?" "Hmm, it certainly sounds like me." Oak took no heed to how much Delia's voice cracked saying that made up statement, and went off to stop Muk from eating Birch.

After showing May and Max his previous pokemon, and defeating Team Rocket for the millionth time, Ash went back home with the gang. Delia was already asleep, exhausted from all the housework and cooking. While eating the food left for them as requested, Ash explained there are only 2 bedrooms: his and his mother's. "I'm going to sleep with my mom in her room. Misty can sleep in mine, and May and Max can sleep on the couch." Ash said, seeing that as most reasonable. Misty interjected, seeing it as her time to make a move. "Um, wouldn't it make most sense to let your mom sleep alone... you and I... in your room, and May and Max sleep on the couch?" Ash could see in her eyes her longing, and felt he had an obligation to give her what she wanted, as that bike of her's was really expensive! "No, please don't make me sleep with Max. Can you let Max sleep on the floor with you guys?" May butted in, not wanting Max to creep on her. "Uh, Misty and I have some... important business to tend to." "I can sleep in the closet, if May really doesn't want me around." Max said, acting sad. Ash frowned, and exclaimed, "Max, Mimey sleeps in there. It would be uncomfortable and crowded." "I know. Mimey seems like a very helpful person, so it's ok." Max glanced over to May, and snickered. I've waited long enough sis, I will have you this time.

Everyone was getting ready to sleep, with May going to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Max was in the closet, setting up his plan. Seeing Mimey on the floor sleeping, he pushed it so it would wake up. "Mime?" Max put his finger on his lips, and made a light 'shhh' noise. "Hey, Mimey. I know I woke you up in the middle of the night, and while I'm sorry about that, I need your help." "Mime?" The pokemon was confused, but seeing as it had nothing better to do, listened to the boy. "Okay, so my sister has a problem where she can't go to sleep easily, so I want you to use hypnosis on her." Seeing it as an easy task, Mimey got up to do as said, but was told 'let me finish'. "I don't mean the move, I mean actually hypnotize her. That way, I can make her sleep, and never have to ask you again!" Tired, Mimey didn't see what could go wrong with that, and agreed. Hearing her going down, Max told the pokemon, "On my signal." After a brief moment, Max opened the closet door, and walked over towards May, who was laying on the couch. "Hey May, what are you up to?" Max said with confidence. May looked up. "I'm trying to go to sleep, something YOU should've done by now. You're way pass your curfew, and mom wouldn't like it if she knew you were breaking her rules."

Max was mesmerized by how the moonlight from the window shone on his sister's tight, preteen body. Her red shirt with a navy blue semi-circle at the neck was sexy as fuck. Her skin-tight, blue cycle-shorts were partially covered by her white skirt, just covering her crotch. Her gloves, kerchief, and fanny pack were on the table infront of the couch. The way her tits were perking up from the shirt, and her position was rather seductive, gave Max the feeling she wanted him to hit that. Max drooled on the floor infront of May, and she was disgusted by him ogling at her. She threw a pillow at him, and yelled out, "Get away, sicko! Uck!" Max snapped out of it. "Mimey, your up." The pokemon droopily walked over, and yawned a long 'Miiiimeee'. "May, I told Mr. Mime to help you get to sleep, since you have problems sleeping and all." May looked confused. She glanced over at Mimey, who was readying up it's psychic abilities. "Max, what do you think you're trying to do?" "May, he's just going to use hypnosis on you, just looked at him for no more than 3 seconds and you will go out cold." She sighed, and went along with it. Sitting herself straight, she watched Mimey's eyes go blue, then wave his arms around in a circular motion. "Mime. Mime Mr. Mime!" Something seemed off to May. "Hold on... I don't feel myself getting ti-." She suddenly froze, and her eyes turned blue like Mr. Mime. "Oh right, I got her," Max said with a smile. "Listen to the sound of my voice. Listen carefully May. From now on, when I snap my fingers, you will do as I say until I snap them again. Understood May?" May nodded her head, eyes still blue. Seeing that he did his job, the pokemon went back to its place to finish his rest. May snapped out, and looked around to see Max standing there, Mimey somehow gone. "Max... what did you just do? You said I would fall asleep from it you moron." She saw Max walking over to her, pulling down his pants. She became alarmed, and started moving back on the couch. "The fuck do you think your doing! Put those back on before I scream for Ash to come down!" He continued walking over to her, and when he was directly infront of her, dropped down his boxers, leaving his pecker at her face. She was about to grab for a pillow and throw it at him, but he quickly snapped his fingers. "May, you are now under my control. You will follow what I say, do you understand?" She stared dead straight at his penis, and said nothing for 4 seconds. "Yes, I understand." Her eyes were completely blue.


	6. Max hypnotizes May

May placed both her hands on Max's legs, as she went in to suck on his cock. She had never done it before, having only recently turned 12, but she tried her hardest to please her brother. She bobbed on it, slobbering on Max's penis. She licked and sucked as best as she could, and she could tell she was doing a decent job by the fact her younger brother was moaning with every slurp. He grabbed her by her flowing brown hair, and yanked on it. She was not told to scream, so she just took the pain. "Oh yeah, oh sis that's good. Moan for me." On command, she began to moan around the thick member, allowing lust to take over. She bobbed at a teeny bit faster rate, dripping saliva everywhere. She wanted to take a break to breath, but was given no order to do so. "May, take off your clothes and put them on the floor." While sucking him dry, she released her grip on his legs and proceeded to pull off her red shirt, wiggling it off her as it feel down, popping out her boobs. "Oh shit, my sis doesn't wear a bra!" He said looking down, pushing her head down his meat. Every time she bobbed back, he could see her splendid exposed boobs wobble from the speed of her body jerking. She grabbed the shirt from the couch and tossed it to the ground. She moved her hands down to her skirt, and let it slide off without resistance. He could tell she was having difficulty taking off her skin-tight shorts, and he decided she needed a helping hand. "May, that blowjob will do, I want you to now lie down on the couch." She released his stiffened dick from her parted lips, saliva strands trailing off of it. May then stopped sitting, and made herself rest flat on the couch. Max got on top of his sister, and pulled on her shorts. He yanked them down her slender legs, and pulled them off inside out. He gazed at her blossoming flower. He had never seen a vagina before, and there he being the first person to view his sister's pussy. "May, spread your legs." The girl blushed, and spread her legs a fair bit. One of her legs leaned on the couch, the other was off of it. He placed his palms on her breasts, and squeezed down on them. He inserted his penis inside the 12 year old's body, and straddled her with his cock, sending ways of feelings into May. She bucked her adolescent hips into his. and felt herself getting hot. " _Nyaah, nyaah_." "May, whenever you are to moan or scream, I want you to say my name." As he thrusted into his sis' canal, she constantly would erupt with "MAX, MAX, MAX!" "Oh yeah May, you like your little bro in you don't you?" "Yes Max, harder!" She gasped, feeling him fondle her boobs. She could feel her body clamp down on his rod, her body in need of a good fuck. "You know May, people say hypnosis cannot force people to do things that they normally wouldn't, so how long have you wanted to do this?" "MAX! OH MAX YES!" She was not ordered to respond, and just retorted with louder moans of his name and thrusting into his thrusts. It might have gotten a bit too rowdy though.

Delia woke up from her sleep from loud noises within the house. She looked over to the alarm clock, and it read 11:23. "What can those kids be possibly doing at this time?" She yawned, and lazily got up to check up on the ruckess. Walking out from her room, she heard banging sounds from Ash's room. She slowly walked over to his room, and she heard a faint, "Ash! Oh you know where to get me wet!" from behind the closed door. Intrigued, she opens the door, to see Ash screwing Misty in the ass on his bed, both incredibly sweaty and panting. They were too aroused to hear the door had been opened. "Ash, what is THIS!" Delia shouted, and both looked up. Ash made a scared laugh, and Misty used the pillow on the bed to cover her face. He got off of Misty, and covered himself with the blanket. Misty, knowing her butt was sticking up in the air exposed to Delia, shrieked and fumbled around on the bed. "Mom, I was just... paying Misty back for her bike." Delia looked stern, and was ready to explode from anger. "ASH! What do you think you're doing fucking other women in this house? I don't want you going around the place doing the naughty in my household young man!" Misty looked at Delia in a weird way. "Um, Ms. Ketchum... what do you mean by 'other women'." Delia looked over to Misty, then realized her choice of words. "Oh... um, that was... a poor choice of words. I mean just in general. You know, it's late and all! " She laughed hysterically, then composed herself by clearing her throat. "Misty, you're sleeping in my room the rest of the night! Don't want Ash using you like that again!" Delia grabbed Misty by the wrist, and dragged her over. Misty held onto the pillow and was incredibly embarrassed. "M-m-m- Ms. Ketchum, can I at least g-get my clothes?" Delia huffed, and told Misty she will get if for her as she pushed Misty into the room and closed the door behind her. In the upstairs hallway, she still heard some loud noises, coming now from the first floor of the house. "What could it be now?"

"Yeah bitch, scream my name. Oh yeah, you make me so horny!" Max was at his climax, and wanted to savior his defilement as much as he could. May was in pure ecstasy, the force of his dick colliding into her tight walls. He wasn't big or anything, heck, he was 9 for arceus' sake! His glasses fogged up, and he was sweaty under his green shirt. He couldn't bear the load much longer, and could tell May was begging for release as well. "Uh... what are you two doing?" Max looked behind him, and saw Delia with her hands cupping her mouth. _Oh my god I got caught_... and that thought made him even hornier. He couldn't hold it in, and shot his first ever flow of hot semen down his sister's vagina. He arched his head back groaning and shouting, and May was unsure what she was supposed to do with the stuff flowing down inside her lower region. Without a command, she released her orgasm, and the two siblings mixed their juices. The excess flow went all over the yellow couch. The lovers huffed and huffed, feeling their bodies mingle. Delia was incredibly disgusted, and was turning bright red seeing the two kids get it on. She panic ran back up the steps to give Misty her clothes and forget that ever happened. With their orgasm ending, Max felt some resistance trying to get out from his sister, her walls still wanting him. He pushed himself off her, and tripped on his pants on the floor. His sister was incredibly tired from thrusting back, and fell asleep open-eyed ( _hypnosis_ ). Looking at his now flaccid penis, he saw some juices still on it. Not seeing it possible to not get caught going upstairs with cum on his cock, he lathered it on his sister's gorgeous hair, glops causing her hair to stick together. He briskly got fully clothed, and went over to the closet. "Oh! Right before I forget!" Max snapped his fingers, and May's blue eyes went back to normal. May closed her eyes, and began to snore softly.

" _~yawn~_ Hey May... rise and shi-" Ash was walking downstairs, when he sees May desperately put on the clothes she for some reason wasn't wearing. " _Eeeeeeek!_ " May was super flustered. She used her shirt to cover up her exposed tits, and used her skirt and shorts to cover her privates. "D-d-d-d-on't look at me!" She pushed over Ash so she could have room to run up the stairs to the bathroom. She was constantly repeating _sticky, sweaty, gross._ "Huh, I wonder what Max was up to." Ash said, laughing to himself. " _WHY IS MY HAIR ALL STICKY!?"_

Ash said his farewell to his mom for the 3rd time. "Okay. You all will take care of Ash right!" Delia said, with Mimey to her side waving them away. "Yeah!" Max, Misty, and may said in unison. Max decided to add a bit more. "Don't worry, I had done a good job taking care of him already." Max walks over to Mr. Mime "Oh, and thanks Mimey for... you know what!" He said, whispering it over. Mimey just smiled, happy to have helped out in some way. _Why did Ash visit this time just to fuck Misty? Is he trying to taunt me?_ Delia thought, her desires starting to crack under her reserved nature. _Well, there's always next travel to look forward to..._ Phanpy came rolling by, wanting to assist Ash on his Frontier journey. "Bye you guys!" Delia said, seeing her boy leave another time.

Brock met up with the gang on their way out of Pallet town, excited to be on another journey, especially now with 2 hot babes! As Ash and Misty went to look for supplies at the Viridian city pokemart, Brock and Max were at a bush near the Viridian Forest, with May on her knees in only her panties waiting for Max to give her a command. "Max, so you're telling me, that we have May at our fingertips, literally?" Brock said, intrigued by Max's tale of how he got his sister hypnotized by a psychic-type. "Yeah Brock, you and I can do whatever you want with her body, _**anything**._ " "I mean, we can't do _**anything**_ with her body, she's not even close to legal." "Brock, when has that stopped you before from just hitting on a girl?" After a brief pause, Brock and Max laughed and fist bumped, and the two proceeded to let down their pants as they walked up to the blue-eyed May, preparing May trouble, and doing her double.


	7. Max owns May

It was near dusk outside. Brock, May, Ash and Max were all sitting at a public bench near the Terracotta Town Pokemon Contest, which May and Ash jointly won. May announced to the three that she had planned to solo-travel to Johto to compete at Contests across the region. She explained she was going to bring Max back home to Petalburg before she embarked on her ventures. Brock and Ash were excited that their companion was finally grown up, and showed great approval over her decision. Same couldn't be said for Max. He looked down to the ground as the three talked about the subject. _I don't want to go home... I want to be with you sis..._

"Max what's going on? Wait, where are you going?!" Max had went off, saddened from the revelation. Ash and Pikachu decided to go after him, to talk to him and cheer him up. The three left the bench, and Ash found Max by a swingset, looking disheartened. "I've grown jealous of May. Seeing her battling back there made me wish I could grow up quick and be a trainer too..." He swung himself a bit. Ash just made his typical cheerful smile. "Hey, I've got it." Max looked up to face Ash. "You know you will become a trainer, and when that happens you and I will battle! You just let me know when you're ready!" "Pika, Pika!" That seemed to have done the trick, as Max happily accepted Ash's challenge. Brock and May smiled from behind, when a loud honk was heard. May turned around to the blaring noise. "Eeeek! Max, that's our ship!" "He-here! I packed lunch for you so you have something to eat later!"

May, her pokemon, and Max waved Brock and Ash away, as their journey with them came to a close. "Hey, what do you think about eating Brock's lunch now. Brock wouldn't want it to get cold!" The siblings smiled at one another, and went inside the ship to go inside their lodging. "Max, turn on the lights for me please." Looking for the way to turn on the light, he noticed it next to the window at the doorside. Max did as his sister told, and with a flick of the switch, the room shone with a orange tinge. The room May rented was a moderate-sized room, with wooden floors and white walls. There was a low hanging chandelier with candle-shaped lightbulbs. Two medium beds were on each side of the room, and she placed the meal next to a clock on the cabinet separating their two beds. May sat on the right one, and so Max sat on the left. As he wiped his glasses, May opened the paper paper that Brock gave them, and noticed there was only one packed lunch inside. "Oh, Brock seemed to have only made enough sandwiches for one person... do you want half?" Max sighed, hearing what she said. "You can have it, I'm not that hungry. I ate while we sat at the bench. Besides, he did say he pack 'you' lunch, not us." "Thanks Max. I'll make sure to buy you something when we reach Hoenn okay?" Max nodded back, and May unwrapped the packed meal. As she began to gorge on the funny tasting pb&j, she heard Max do a whimper. Swallowing a bite, she looked over to Max concernly. "Max, what's wrong? Are you sure you don't want some?" Max dripped a tear on the floor, leaving a damp mark. "May, I wasn't sad over not being a trainer like you are, I am sad that I won't be with you!" He cried some more, placing his cleaned glasses on the cabinet. "May, I don't want to be without you for who knows how long! I don't want to be stuck with mom who ignores us, and dad who's too busy working 22 hours a day at the gym! Now I know that you hate me too!" May frowned, placed her lunch down, and got off from the bed to walk over to Max. She wiped a tear from his left eye. "Oh, Max, I don't hate you. Whenever I would do things such as calling you a moron, it's because I hate to admit that I depend on you. Part of the reason why I wanted to go alone, was so I would learn how to NOT depend on you being around to guide me through what's right. Same reason why I didn't want Ash or Brock to join me. Max, I love you, and you're the best brother anyone could ask for...even without all the creeping you do." She giggled, starting to tear up as well. "I love you to sis." Max and May stared into each other's wet eyes, and as May closed her eyes to kiss him on his forehead, Max grabbed the back of May's head and pushed her into him, tilting his head so that his sister, who was bending over, would have her luscious lips lined up with his. The siblings locked lips, and Max forced his tongue into his sister's moist mouth. May wasn't too sure about what was happening, but liked the feeling. She wrapped her tongue around the strange thing in her mouth, and moaned from the strange occurrence. She slowly opened her eyes to see what was going on, and when she saw what was happening, screamed into Max's mouth. She tugged at his arms to push his hands off her head, but in retaliation he pushed her closer in. _Ew this is sooooo gross._ In panic, she punched him in the gut, causing him to spit into her mouth, and release his hold on her so he could rub the pain away. "Oh my gosh, Max what the hell!" She ran back to her bed and proceeded to eat the sandwich, trying to cleanse her brother's taste out of her mouth.

"Ewwwww you spit in my mouth you asshole." She said with a full mouth, trying hard to let the jelly clear the taste away. "Hey, you went in for a kiss, you're the one who tried to break it off and punched me!" Max snapped back. "What? I was trying to kiss your **forehead**! Why the hell would I try to kiss you on the lips idiot." She used her hands to wipe at her tongue. "Because you said you love me! By the way, you're a great kisser, who taught you?" Ignoring her brother's stupidity, she finished the rest of the meal, and felt a bit sick. _What type of idiot assumes that when their sister says they 'love them', they mean 'love love them'? tick-tock, tick-tock._ After a long pause where neither talked to one another, May said something, unrelated to what happened earlier. "Why... why can't I move anything?" As she said that, her body tensed up, and she fell on her bed. "Oh, finally!" Max said, picking up his glasses before he got off the bed to walk over to May. "What, what do you mean?" As Max was walking over, he began to pull off his green clothing. "Wait... did you do something to my sandwich!" May said, emotionally and physically stunned. Now completely naked and infront of May, he smiled, wiping the last of his tears. He lifted her legs which were dangling on the side of the bed onto the cushioning, and got up onto her bed. "Rape! Rape! Someone hellllp!" Hearing her scream, he took off her kerchief from her hair and put it inside her open mouth. "Shut up, not like this is something new I'm doing." She didn't know what he meant, and proceeded to sweat as he slid his finger across her torso. Feeling the surface of the red shirt, he went up and down his sister's body, before reaching the top. Using his middle finger, he slid down on the area holding the shirt together, and went down until her shirt came off. Her new, orange bra was constraining her boobs, which were plumper than he could recall. "Wow May, these things grew since I last saw them 4 months ago, must be you going through the peak of puberty." "What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" Was what May wanted to say, but it just came out as mumbles. Last time she could recall Max seeing her boobs was when she was just 9 and he was 6; when she was trying to take a shower, but forgot to close the door. She remembered him just staring at her as she tried to shoo him away. That was a little less than 4 years ago, and if he really meant 4, that would mean it was during the Battle Frontier!

He wrapped his arms around her smooth waist, and dug around to find the hook. When he did, he unclasped her bra and tugged it off, causing her trapped titties to expand and jiggle. The feeling of the open air on her exposed nipples caused her to tingle, and she blushed from the feeling. "Mmmm, these are nice." He lowered his head down to her left tit, and blew at the areola. That caused her to moan, not before she gasped into the fabric from the feeling of his mouth clamping on her breast. He used his dry tongue to lap at the teet, while his teeth grinded on the rims of the boob. As he sucked on her milk jug, he tended to taking off her skirt and bike shorts. From his experiences during the journey around Kanto, he found the optimal way to pull down May's undergarments is to grab hold of her skirt, shorts, and panties all at once, and slide them off at a slow, smooth rhythm. _Something, something feels similar about this..._ May thought, as her locked hips were freed from the clothing. The boy slowly pushed apart his sister's juicy thighs, as to not hurt her while she is paralyzed. With her pussy now defenseless, Max positioned himself so that his penis was hovering over his sister's bare vagina. He released his mouth from her breast, causing May to moan a sigh of relief. "Brock and I had a lot of fun with you across Kanto. However, we noticed your frailty and small stature was unfit for the both of us to use much longer. So, we agreed that he could use you until you and I had to leave, in exchange for helping me get you without having to hypnotize you each time." _Hyp...hypnotize? "_ He added a pinch of concentrated stun spores in the filling, as well as a bit of arousal powder so that the first time I go in without statusing you first, I could capture you. Now, I want to here what you want to say now knowing all of this." He took the saliva covered kerchief out of her mouth, and May coughed. "Wh-what [gak] the FUCK! So, you and Brock were, for the past 9 months we were out in Kanto... RAPING ME?! Raping me while I was under some mind control!" "Hypnosis." "I don't care what it was! The hell Max... and when did you even find time to hypnoooooo!" May was cut off by the rush of hormones from the impact of her brother's cock going into her. "Damn it, Brock made you looser... you still have a nice pussy though May." May constantly moaned and moaned, the feeling of his cock passing her cervix. "Y-you... p-put your d-dick [moans] out o-of m-me M-max..." She shuttered, feeling her body close around his penis. "How am I supposed to do that May, if you are basically making it impossible to do that?" As he said that, he began to thrust in and out of her, filling her deep desires. Every 'tick' from the clock he pulled out a bit, and every "tock" he rammed in deeper than before. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing herself get raped [albeit very pleasurably]. _Oh my gosh this feels soooo good!You're right Max, fuck me good, yeah, fuck your big sis and make her squeal!_ **No May!** _It's just the powder getting to your head! He's your own brother for Arceus' sake! You can stop this disgusting thing right_ _now_!As her mind fought over if she was really into incest, she could feel the paralysis wearing off. She slightly opened her eyes to see Max lost in ecstasy, and would be easy to catch off guard. She tested if she could move her arms by opening and closing her palm. _I can punch him from the right side, causing his glasses to fall off. Then, I can push him off me, and kick him to knock him out and call for help on the ship._ She felt herself slowly losing strength, as her body reacted on it's own from her brother's deep thrusts. _"_ Oh May, this feels way better than when you are told to fuck me!" _Quick May, you're chance before you blow it!_ She felt her body start to be consumed by lust. With little time to make mistakes, she knew what must be done.

"Oh Max, fuck me harder, oh yeah Max!" _Nyaah, Ahhh Eyaaa_ May wrapped her legs around Max's back, and rolled her body up so she could place her lips on his. _Oh this is too good to pass up..._ The two placed their hands on the respective lover's necks, and suckled on one another's moist lips. Max got off the bed, his sister straddled now firmly on his penis. Each thrust caused her to fly a bit upward. _Oh my god he's only 10, how is he able to do this?_ May felt his dick turning fiery hot, and she knew what that meant. _Yes... fuck your big sis... only because you powdered her._ _Yeah, that's right! I wouldn't have let this slide otherwise... why would I let myself be violated by her own brother? You're such a weirder if you think we will ever do this again..._ Max broke the kiss, and yelled "May! I can't hold it in any longer!" "No Max... that would be a wrong..." She said without any real resistance. He blasted into his sister's pussy, flooding the water gates and causing her to lie her head down on his shoulder for support. _Yeah... fill me up... make me your bitch Max._ Done with her, he tossed her tiny body back down on the bed, her body trembling and wiggling from the hot stuff flowing in her. "Mimey hypnotized you when we went to Ash's place. You go under a trance when I snap my fingers." All he get in response was an 'unh' and a light purr noise. "You know, I can't force you to do things you don't want to do when under hypnosis, I learned that in science." That caused her to actually respond. "You're lying, you and Brock were sick, taking advantage of me because I was under some mind control stuff." "Fine, I'll prove it!" Max angrily snapped his fingers, causing May's eyes to turn blue, and sit straight up on the bed. "May, forget everything that happened since we got in the room." There was an awkward pause. The clock ticked 5 times. "May, forget everything that happened since we got in the room!" "I... I don't want to..." May's eyes were normal again, without him snapping his fingers to break the trance. She laid her head on her lap, and turned red realizing the truth. "Fine, May... let me join you in Johto, respond back." Her eyes suddenly blue again, sitting back straight. "Yes... yes you can Max." Max smiled, proving his point. He felt his stamina return, and his penis was back to being erect seeing his sister sitting there naked, her tight body all for his taking. "May, give me the sloppiest blowjob you possible could give me." She went down off the bed to kneel, and planted her slutty mouth on her brother's dick. _This proves nothing... only after the entirety of Johto would I believe this..._ She thought, as she bobbed on his cock. People watched with disgust and interest from the window, having watched the two kids get it on for the past hour. "Oh May, oooh there's people watching... it's making me so horny" Rather than be alarmed and embarrassed, May just kept on sucking, not being ordered to stop her blowjob. In fact, she sped up her bobbing motion, as well as causing the sucking to be even more sloppy. _Let them see Max, let them see what a good sister I fucking am._ They moaned loudly; Max using his hands to push May's head to the deepest it could go, busting his incestuous nut inside his sister's warm mouth. "Oh my god, I've never came so much, May you have to stop!" She paid no heed as he kept unloading down her thin throat, causing May to gag and gargle, allowing the excess to splatter onto her gorgeous teen face and wood floor. _Let's make this good for the cameras._ May slid her head off her little brother's receding penis, and licked the cum still on the tip. Then,May looked over to where the people were watching all this, showing the viewers her slutty cum-covered face. She got down on all fours to lick off her brother's semen that got on the floor, cleaning up for herself for not being able to gulp it all down. Her perfect thick ass was waving in the air, and she wiggled it seductively around as she lapped the sperm from the wood, winking at the crowd. Best of all, Gabby and Ty the Hoenn reporters were there on the ship watching, and they got it all recorded, ready to show the world the beauty of incestuous love.


	8. Delia enjoys her son

"No data?" Ash said, confused that his pokedex was unable to pick up what the pokemon Gary had used to take out Team Rocket. "Why does it say 'No data'?" Gary smirked. "I got Electivire in Sinnoh, pretty cool don't ya think?" "Sure is! Sinnoh sounds like it has tons of strong pokemon. Hey, want to battle?" "Pika, pika!" Gary turned back to look at Ash, who was more than ready to test out the new pokemon's power. "No thanks, Electivire used too much energy for anymore battling." Ash leaned back from shock. His longtime rival says no to a pokemon battle? He's not going to say 'smell ya later' is he? "But if you really wanna battle, I'll be at gramp's lab, so see ya later!" Gary said as he walked away towards Pallet town. _Phew_ glad he stopped saying that cheesy line, Ash thought. _Well, off to let off some stress before I verse Gary!_

"Hey mom it's me! Me and Pikachu!" "Pika-pika!" They waited 2 seconds for a response, before going "huh?" when no one was coming over. _Fuck, she probably went shopping or something._ "Well, how about we say hi to Professor Oak?" Ash asked Pikachu. "Pikachuuu~." "Professor Oak, Tracey, where is everybody? Did they go shopping too?" Ash walked around the building, checking each room to try and make sure they weren't out. After entering his fourth room, Ash again called out for the two. "Come on guys it's me Ash!" "Pikachu?" Taking a few steps forward, he heard absolute silence. "This is so weird... I told them we were coming home." At those words, loud popping noises and confetti came up from the couches in the room. "Hey Ash!" "Mime!" Out popped Tracey and Mimey, startling Ash. The other room entrance opened, and out came Oak, Gary, and his Milf. "Welcome home dear!" Delia said excitedly. "Great to have you back at my lab." Oak followed. "You guys, don't scare me like that!" Tracey made a fake laugh and left the room, while Oak explained they wanted to throw a 'proper' welcome home. _A 'proper' welcome home would be my hot ass mom sprawled out on the floor naked at our house, telling me to "cum inside, welcome back in"._ Ash thought, but went along with there idea, and fake laughed too and rubbed below his nose. "Hey mom, take a look at this!" He dug at his right pocket, and took out a large mahogany plaque with a gold frame. Inside the plaque was a crisp paper with writing and the insignia of the Battle Frontier, encircled by gold dots."They gave me this for winning the WHOLE Battle Frontier, isn't it great?" Delia walked over and was handed the prize. "Wow dear it's wonderful! I'll find the perfect place for it!" _Oh my goodness, my sweetie actually won a league! Now he has to stay home now!_ Delia smiled at her little boy. Tracey reentered the room with food stating, "So come on! Let's get this party started!" Ash agreed, but only AFTER he settled something, to which the professor permitted.

The battle took place outside the lab. Declaring a 1v1, Ash was incredibly surprised to see that Gary's Electivire took down his Pikachu, who had done incredibly solidly among legendaries. "I'm sorry Pikachu, I thought we would've won." He held the tired Pokemon in his hands. Having won, Gary returned his pokemon, and walked over to Ash. "Hey Ash, It's great that you won the Battle Frontier, but doesn't mean you could relax. There's tons of strong pokemon in Sinnoh that you don't even know of yet." Ash looked surprised getting cockiness advice from the cockiest guy he knew. "Well gramps, I better head off to Sinnoh, cya later." Although beckoned to stay, Gary assured that he was needed back there. Seeing his rival who was now stronger than him heading off, Ash knew what must be done. He got up from the grass, and explained that he was going to go like Gary to Sinnoh, to get stronger.

"Son, you promised me you would stay home once you finally beaten a league!" Delia said, heartbroken that she was going to again not see her son for another year or more. She sat cross legged on the couch to the side of Ash. He was getting ready to head off to bed early, so he could get the morning ride to Sinnoh the following morning. "Mom, the Battle Frontier wasn't a league championship. I'm heading out again, whether you like it or not." She began to become desperate. Not that she NEEDED him or anything, that would be weird and taboo. "Huh, fine. I'll make new clothes for you before you go tomorrow. And, at the very least, keep me updated during your time in Sinnoh?" Ash smiled "If anything, you're the one who needs new clothes from the way you want me so bad you slut." He groped her left boob, causing her to shake and moan. Ash laughed as he let go of her, and went upstairs to go to his room. Delia shouted angrily, "Shut up you pervert! Your the one who wants to do dirty things to me, NOT the other way around!" She huffed, before going into the closet to get her sewing machine.

She set the machine to the left of her and sewed slowly, as to not interfere with her watching the news. It was some interesting news about a randomly occurring swarm of nosepass at Saffron City, causing the city to be in dire need of specially-strong water and grass types. _Stupid son thinking I am into incest, what a revolting idea he has thinking I want him. Even more revolting that he actually is into it, ugh._ Delia angrily sew the black outfit. _I wonder where I went wrong with that kid._ Delia heard the television blare a siren like noise, and when she looked over to see why, she noticed a transitional animation that read "Breaking News." The transition went to a young man on a long white desk, with the text under stating, "Up and coming coordinator found having sex with her brother." Delia stopped sewing, and watched as the man composed himself to tell the story.

 _"Breaking news; the dual winner of Terracotta Town's early morning tournament, May "Haruka" was caught having underage sex with her 10 year old brother, Max "Masato" while on a travel cruise to Hoenn. Crew members were sent to find out why a large group of commuters were crowded around the window of a room, only to find the coordinator, who herself is just shy of 13, performing...[clears throat] oral on her brother. The crew members alerted Hoenn officers of the situation, and upon reaching the dock, police were waiting. They went up the ship and arrested anyone who was caught watching, recording with their phones, or streaming the scene. 8 people have so far been taken into custody for child pornography, but police believe that at least 20 more people were involved as well. Three police officers barged into the room of May "Haruka" and Max "Masato". The officers were shocked to find the two on the floor, with the other's sex organ in their mouth. Max was found on the floor flat licking his sister's vagina while... [clears throat] shoving his right hand inside her anus, and May was on top of him bobbing her head on his 'head' while gripping his knees. Police were unsure of how to defuse the situation, and decided to let them finish, leaving the room, or at least as they said when questioned later. When they heard they were done, the police returned to the room to find the floor completely covered in... the childrens' fluids. They pulled them away from each other, and sent them into the Slateport Juvenile Correction Facility. Staff members washed the children and dressed them with the clothes found in their ship room. Now, we will be back momentarily to stream live footage from the Correction Center courtesy of Gabby and Ty, Hoenn's renowned Interviewers who were found on the ship as well."_

Delia began to sew the outfit once more, with the regular scheduled program back on. _"_ That's absolutely disgusting!" She muttered to herself. "I remember catching those two misfits in the act when they stopped by here, thought they would have the decency to keep their gross fetish to themselves. _To make sure it was super gross, I should look up the stream and check out their horrible act!_ "Yeah, that would make sense! Just how gross were those two, smooching and touching each other. Kid's these days are so weird." As Delia was about to get up and grab her laptop from her room, the "breaking news" animation popped up again, and she sat back down to see the followup. The news changed to a view of a square room with white brick walls and marble flooring. In the middle of the room was a metallic table with 2 stools on both sides. On the left side of the table sat May and Max, while the other side sat Gabby the interviewer with her arms on the table folded. Behind her was the room's entrance/exit. The camera was placed so that viewers would watch the interviewer and interviewees in a 2-D perspective. The bottom left corner blinked red every few moments, indicating that this was live feed.

 _"Hello May and Max, I'm Gabby, and the one recording this interview for the public is Ty."_ May and Max waved over to their right side, presumably to wave at the recorder. _"You are here today to answer some questions about the incident on the cruise, if I may be allowed to do so?"_ "Sure, we're up for it." May said, incredibly confident. _"Well alright. First, what were you to planning to do on your returns to Hoenn?"_ May responded. "Well, I was heading back to Petalburg, so I could drop off my little brother Max over here." She poked him on the cheek. " _And why was that?"_ "Well, I wanted him to stay with our parents while I went off to continue entering contest in Johto, but I now feel that he will be **much** needed company..." She looked over towards her brother on her left, and the camera didn't pick up that she had her hand on his boner that was poking through his shorts. _"Erhm, and why was that?"_ "Oh, I think you know why," She squeezed her hand around his pulsating cock. "He had a way with communicating that he **really** wanted to cum with me." May made a light, but audible, purr. Gabby bit her lip, as to not be unprofessional and let her arousal ruin the interview. _"Um, okay so Max... why was it you wanted to come with your sister on her adventure?"_ Max tried to relax to keep his composure, but how was he expected to be professional at talking, when he's just a little boy... and was being felt by his big sis? "I-I couldn't st-stand the thought a-about being without [grinds his teeth together from pleasure] M-May! Her being around m-makes for excellent c-company." He started to pant. "Awww, that's so sweet of you Max. Here, give your big sister a kiss." He loved over to his right and met the incoming mouth of May. The two moaned into each other's mouths, and May began to pull down Max's lower clothing. _"You... you really seem to care about your sister Max..."_ Gabby felt herself getting hot, same could be said for Delia.

 _Are they making out... infront of live television. That's... absolutely, disgusting..._ Delia slowed down her sewing, and noticed from under the metal table that Max's trousers were at his shoes. _Is, is she taking off her shorts?!_ Having pulled down Max's lower clothing, she began to wiggle on the stool as she took off her shorts as well, not breaking the kiss. Slipping out of the clothes; people who were watching the interview could see May's bare legs on the screen as she kicked the pink panties away from her feet onto the floor. _"Ex..excuse me you two. We still have an interview going on, remember?"_ The siblings heard her, and broke the kiss. They blushed to one another, and looked back straight to hear what Gabby had to see. _The real question now; Why were you two found having public underage sex?"_ Max spoke up. "Well, it wasn't exactly public, we were in our private room, which just so happened to be visible to onlookers. When she began to give me that hot blowjob [May giggles], I noticed that many people were watching and told her about it." _"Were you aware there were blindfold in the room to cover the windows?"_ "I was aware." _"Why did you not cover you two... doing it?"_ May had her turn to speak. "It was far more exciting knowing people were watching us. Oh, by the way 'Gabby', how did you enjoy watching?" Gabby was incredibly flustered, and buried her face in her palms. "Oh, for anyone out there watching this. Ty recorded the whole thing, and probably has it posted on his blogspot, enjoy!" _"W-w-wait! Last question!"_ Gabby straightened herself, face completely crimson. _"H-how do you feel about incest being illegal basically universally?"_ Delia heard some shouting from outside the room saying, "that wasn't a question she was mean to ask!" Max cleared his throat. "Well, I think it's silly to have it be illegal, when people breed pokemon incestuously all the time to make 'perfect' pokemon offspring. Why can't we, as humans, do the same? Love is love people, and this one should not be an exception." Delia felt herself getting very horny. May was restless, shaking in her seat. "Oh MAX! I can't wait any longer! I need you right here, right now!" May got off the stool and turned herself over, falling on the table with her legs spread. Gabby shrieked, and took her arms off the table. She got up and locked the door, just as staff members from the facility tried to get in, and knocking could be heard. "Stop recording, stop recording!" Max smiled, and got off his seat revealing to the viewers he was not wearing his shorts, and was erect. He plowed into his sister's pussy and held onto her shoulders. She took off her kerchief and dug her fingers into her hair, as he thrusted into her G-spot. The camera zoomed and moved around violently between Max's dick being inside his sister, May constantly moving her head with her eyes closed screaming, "Harder Max,mmmm, Harder!", and Gabby having pulled her skirt down to feel herself while she watched the two get it on.

The footage was disrupted, and it went back to the young man from "Breaking News". " _I'm... sorry you had to see that folks. That took a rather bizarre turn. Reminder: incest between humans is still illegal! Do not partake in the actions those two minors were enacting."_ Delia held up the remote and turned off the television. She placed Ash's new outfit down on the table, and went upstairs. She grabbed the laptop from a shelf in her room, and as she was going back downstairs, she heard noises coming from Ash's room. Entering slowly, she saw Ash was fast asleep in only his boxers. She searched "Max and May incest" on a web browser and found tons of searches. She picked the one from Ty's blogspot as May said, and found a decent quality stream of May slurping on Max's penis. She set the volume low as not to wake up Ash, and was walking out of the room. "Mom...that's good." She looked back, and saw Ash's penis grow bigger. _Oh my... my sweetie is dreaming about me..._ She walked back in, and leaned down on the bed next to his boxers. She poked at his boner, and whispered. "Do you need help **there**?" It seemed Ash could hear her, and he replied, "Yes you bitch." She slowly lowered her son's underpants, and his erect penis was exposed. She looked over to laptop in her left hand, and saw May hungrily devour her brother's length. She opened her mouth over the cock, and slowly slid down on it. It was MASSIVE, and she couldn't get all the way down. She used her right hand to twist the part she couldn't fit in. The salty taste and aroma she hadn't encountered for 2 years returned, and brought waves of lust. _Oh... this is so wrong, but feels sooooo right._ She began to go up and down, causing sleeping Ash to grumble. "Yeah you milf, you love that dick don't you. You worship that dick, don't you?" _Even in his sleep he humiliates me, what a dick._ But no matter, as that only encouraged her to suck better _,_ and she moaned into his groin _._ She watched the video as she gave her son head, and watched the sibling's incestuous act as she did hers. She could hear groaning, and judging by the fact the rooms were most likely soundproof, the groans had come from the spectators. She saw Max unload inside his sister's mouth, and her little mouth could only swallow so much at a time. Heaps of it fell all over, dropping onto the floor. May then proceeded to sprawl onto the floor, and looked over to the camera filming this. Her entire face was covered in sticky goo. May lapped up from the wooden floor clump after clump without ending eye contact with the viewers. _That's so gro...gro...erotic._ Then, her son busted his nut. "Here it comes bitch, hope you like getting pregnant." She felt the waterfall gush into her mouth. Every time May lapped some from the floor seductively, Delia gulped down a mouthful of her son's semen. With the video cutting, and her son finishing, she took a paper towel and wiped her son's member. She kissed it goodnight, and put it's blanket/boxer over it. Closing the door behind her, she just knew she couldn't wait for him to finish Sinnoh. _Delia shut up, your weird thoughts will turn you crazy._ _Shit! You just came in your clothes, now **you're** the one who needs new clothes!_


	9. The Gang meets May

Brock, Ash, and Dawn were at Port Valor, awaiting for a friend to show up. Piplup and Dawn were on the side, and Dawn leaned down to talk to it. "Are you excited Piplup? We are finally getting to see that May person we've heard so much about!" Piplup nodded and laughed. After about 5 minutes on the port, a large Beautifly flew over to the group. "Wow! A Beautifly! I didn't know they were native to Lake Valor." Ash exclaimed. Dawn took out her pokedex to check up on the adorable butterfly pokemon, having never seen it before. The bug-type nested atop Ash's hat, and Ash was confused. "Do... do I know this Beautifly?" He scratched his chin, and Brock chuckled. "Oh, you'll know the answer soon enough." He tapped Ash on the shoulder to make him look forward, and there came a cruise boat, with May waving at the three.

May got off the boat and was greeted by her old companions. May was wearing a brand new outfit, something a bit more modern. Her red kerchief was replaced with a green one, and her shirt was now a slim, sleevless orange top. Her fanny pack was now green as opposed to orange. Her 'features' were now more mature and defined, but her looks and tone seemed to have reverted in age! She carried with her four pink bags, and told the group she bought presents for them. She gave Ash and Brock some pokemon-shaped thing, to the two's confusion. "Here you go, for Dawn and Piplup! It's so nice to meet you, hope you like it." May pulled out a purple case from a bag, and handed it over to Dawn. "Thank you May. Wow, that's so sweet of you!" Opening the case, she was met with a Piplup necklace. "Oh, it's adorable! I finally get to meet you all this time! They call you the 'Princess of Hoenn' right? May's cheeks turned red, surprised the 10 year old knew of her title "Stoooop, you're making me blush!" She giggled. "Call me May, K?" "So May, all of your preparation work for the Wallace cup has finished right?" May nodded, and having said their welcomes, went to get food to eat because Ash's stomach grumbled.

On the way, May explained that she had in fact been travelling across Sinnoh beforehand, entering a couple of regional contest and winning three. She showed the sinnoh pokemon she acquired: Glaceon. However, she also noted that she has been losing a decent amount of times as well, having been unable to take down her demons: Drew and Harley. "To keep myself financially sound and be able to afford my trips between the regions, Max and I decided to make a side-career to keep money flowing for my dream to stay alive." May blushed from saying that. "Speaking of that 'side-career', I love you and Max's works, May." Brock chimed in, winking at May. _Of course Brock knows about it._ "Uh... th-thanks Brock. But... I don't think we should discuss this with Dawn around." "Why wouldn't we discuss about your side on the job to continue doing this? Heck, it might help Dawn keep her career up in the future!" Ash siad, butting in. "Well, you see Ash... the work Max and I do... isn't exactly the type of work that's conventionally for little kids." She looked awkward discussing this around the 10 year old girl. Dawn was interested, and confronted May. "What can it be that makes me too young to be allowed to hear it, May? Ash and Brock told me your younger brother is, like, 11 at the moment." "L-let's just get food shall we? Heheh." May said, wanting to change the subject. The others just agreed, and May sighed from relief.

With the group foiling Team Rocket's scheme of keeping themselves from starving, the four battled for the right to eat at the fancy restaurant. Having finished, the group went off the hotel room that Wallace rented for them. They went onto the terrace, and stared in awe at the magnificent building they will be competing in tomorrow. "Ash competed at a contest before?" Dawn said shocked. "Yeah Dawn, I entered one and tied the win with May. Beginner's luck I guess." Ash said laughing and rubbing his head. May then found out Ash was also entering the Wallace cup, under Wallace's request. "Well, I'm off to take a shower, I'll let you three do some catching up." Dawn giggled and went into the bathroom with Piplup. With Dawn gone, May was ready to tell Ash her situation. "Okay, might as well say it now." May sighed, and Ash looked over. "You see... Ash... I wasn't exactly making money off of finishing well in Contest, whereas you can self sustain due to league conferences paying well to people who perform good." May said, taking a small break before dropping the bombshell. "So, Max decided on this wonderful idea of... filming us together for cash." Ash, being the naive idiot he is, was confused. "So, you make movies?" _Do I really have to say it?!_ "ASH! I make porn, okay? Max and I produce amateur incest porn for a living!" _I knew this would be embarrassing._ May started to tear up. "Max and I did it every time we were planning on renting a hotel room. I was nicknamed "the princess of Hoenn" by viewers for how 'adorable' I looked." She began to cry, streams coming out. "May, if you want to stop, I can pay for your trips with the gym leader wage I make." Brock said, trying to cheer you up. "Yeah! And I can help cover you with the prize I will make from winning the Sinnoh League! You don't have to do that anymore with us around." Ash said laughing. "Aw, that's sweet of you guys, but I actually enjoy _producing_ it. I'm going to have sex with Max anyways, might [sniffles] as well make money from it, you know?" Wow, I wish I made cash from fucking my mom, Ash thought. "And, I don't mind knowing that people watch us do it. That's part of what makes producing it fun. It gets me horny knowing Max and I get jerked off to. Those sick fucks watching 2 prepubescent kids get it on." She giggled, still tearing up. "So, why do you hate it so much?" Brock looked over to her with a confused look.

She fell down to the floor. "It's the fact that... everyone only knows me from my porn. I didn't meet a single person during my run in Johto who knew that I am also a Pokemon Coordinator." She paused to wipe the liquid off her face. "Whenever I was in public, I would hear people catcalling and saying things like, "Hey, it's that 'Princess of Hoenn' chick! Hey, why don't you swing by my place and feel a real man's dick!" or "Damn girl, if I was your brother I would be tapping you right here, right now." People constantly would molest me if I am out without Max, thinking I'm some cheap whore they could buy." Brock and Ash just stared at their comrade, feeling sorry for her. "But, this is what the Wallace Cup was for! I'll show the world I am not just that girl who has sex with her sibling, I will be the best Pokemon Coordinator around!" May picked herself back up, looking confident and strong. "Heeeeeeeey! Can anyone pass me a towel? I kiiiiinda forgot to bring one into the bathroom before I showered." The gang looked back to see Dawn's head sticking out from the door, face red from embarrassment. "I've got this, you two stay here it won't be long." Brock went over, probably to try and grab a quick peek at Dawn nude. "May, I noticed something." May looked over to her side, waiting to see what Ash was going to ask. "Why do you look so young? You look like when I first met you back at Littleroot Town." May, now no longer crying, smiled before replying. "Well, while I was travelling in Johto, I decided to visit some tourist sites. While at Ecruteak City, I visited the Bell Tower and was allowed to access to the top of the tower. While there, I saw Ho-oh **just** about to fly off, and when I gazed at the rainbow bird, I felt myself be young as I could remember. Something nostalgic about seeing something I've never seen before." "Seeing Ho-oh, feeling young... " May looked over to Ash who was clearly in deep thought. "I've heard legends that seeing Ho-oh makes a person stay eternally young, so more than likely I was just thinking of that. It's probably you missing me Ash." She did a cute giggle, and Ash just smiled in response. "Piplup use bubblebeam!" "Piplupluplup!" May and Ash looked back to the hotel room, and saw Brock on the floor drenched in water and holding a towel. He had a nosebleed and was twitching violently. Dawn was standing over him stark naked, bending over to pick up the towel. "If I catch you trying to pull anything funny while I'm naked again, I will _seriously_ break you Brock, you perv!" Brock just made a weak "uh huh" before passing out. Dawn looked back up, seeing herself victorious, only to notice that May and Ash were staring at her. "Eeeeek!" The girl ran back into the bathroom with Piplup, slamming the door shut behind her. May and Ash laughed in unison. "She's too lenient on Brock. I probably would have told Blaziken to blaze kick his balls off." The two laughed at that remark, and Pikachu was over to Brock, trying to poke him awake.

 _And the winner of Valor Lakefront's Wallace Cup goes to..._ **"Dawn of Twinleaf Town!** " May walks over to Dawn, congratulating her on the victory over her. Wallace steps over and acknowledges Dawn's superb skills, and awarded her the Aqua Ribbon. "Everyone! I am delighted to announce that since my precious Wallace Cup ran so well here, I promise that some other year I will return here for ANOTHER Wallace Cup!" The crowd cheered at Wallace's statement, and applause were audible. "Byeeee everybodyyyyy!" May waved away to her old and new companions as the boat traveled away from the port.. Although she was sad that she lost to the girl who basically replaced her on Ash's Sinnoh journey, she was glad to meet that girl. _Sucks that I will have to deal with people not knowing me as a great Coordinator still. Eh, maybe people will remember a second placer, just maybe._

Max had the recorder on a hat on his head, to give a first-person perspective that all the viewers loved. "O-ouch Max! Can you slow it down a bit? Y-you know a-anal hurts!" May said, upper body facing down on the bed. "Sorry May, but the people in the chatroom are telling me to go faster. They find it hot when you're hurt." _Typical, all they want is to see the princess scream._ She let out some loud shrieks of pain, her brother's penis pummeling her tight ass. "Oh, the chat also seems to really like your new outfit!" Max remarked, as he thrusted faster and faster. "D-d-don't get it d-dirty. It's b-b-brand new f-for c-contest!" She was wearing the Arabian-style outfit from the Wallace Cup. Her head was adorned with a peach-pink veil that had a green jewel in the middle. Around her neck was a red heart necklace. Her top was pink with a yellow heart on it that was so short, it exposed her amazing midriff. Max was holding onto the uncovered skin around her waist for support. Her lower body would have been covered by the complimentary purple skirt, but the viewers found it hard to see the action, so by request was taken off. Max was moaning from the tightness of his sister's rectum, and could feel the climax coming. "May, they're telling you to tilt yourself sideways on the bed." "F-f-fine..." She screamed as she moved her body to be laying on one side, and every thrust caused her hair and tits to bounce. She was dripping in sweat, and visibly panting. Her mouth was wide-open, tongue sticking out like she's a dog in the heat. Her large blue-ish green eyes shown in the camera, and she was crimson red. Max looked over his shoulder to see what the people wanted, and sighed when he saw what they wanted. "Sis! I'm sorry but they want me to do this!" As he was about to ejaculate, he withdrew from his sister's butt, and pointed his cock his sister. He pushed her down on the bed facing towards the ceiling and moved her up the bed as he hopped up the bed. He grabbed his penis and began to stroke it so it would reach its limit, and May realized what the sickos wanted. "No, Max stop! This outfit was very expensive and I don't think I can wash it! Don't listen to those retarded viewers!" She was waving her arms infront of her, trying to stop the upcoming splashes from dirtying up the clothes. About to explode, Max let go of his cock and grabbed hold of his sister's waving hands, placing them down on the bed. "We can buy it with their MONEY!" Max let out a shout as he was going to blow. "No! Max why!" May braced for the incoming shower of semen all over her. She could feel her face being bombarded, and was aware that the same definitely happened to the cloth. Shot after shot fell on her, causing the ornate Arabian outfit to get wet and wrinkle around her. She began to cry. "Noooo! My outfit! Why must it get on my [gak!]" As she was speaking, a large glop fell inside her mouth, causing her to choke and gag.

"I ended the stream, here May, I'll grab your orange shirt. Need help cleaning up?" May was wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the moist substance all over her body. "I...I only got to wear this once!" She put her hands on her cum-stained face, as she prepared to cry. Max frowned, watching his sister hurt. _If she wants to live her dream, she will be forced to do this._ He sighed, and walked to the bathroom to take a quick rinse. She was absolutely drenched in sperm, and knew deep down that she does this to herself. _Well, at least people will remember this outfit that I wore, hopefully also knowing the occasion it was for._ She sat on the bed crying, waiting for Max to finish his shower so she could have her's. _I can try saving it I guess..._ She desperately tried to pull off the damp top , feeling it basically glued to her skin. When she got it off, she started to try and lap off the semen from the top, doing whatever she could to salvage it.

"Look at that slut! She's just **hungry** for her brother's baby!" Onlookers watched naked May suck on the cum-covered top from the unblinded windows, applauding the 'princess of Hoenn's act for them. _There's... so... much... spunk..._


	10. Ash catches his mom

"Hey honey! Welcome ho-mmph!" Delia was greeting her son's return from sinnoh, when he surprisingly was upfront this time around. He walked into the house already pantless, and inserted his cock straight into his mother's mouth as she was speaking. "Shut up mom I need this real quick." She just went along with it, and sucked on it like it was a pacifier. "Oh yeah, that's right you bitch. Waited too long to have you again." Delia was really enjoying the taste of the meat in her jaw, but went against her will and fought back. She pushed her son's legs away to get his cock out of her mouth. "What, what's the meaning of this young man? Coming home just for a free blowjob? Then you're going to run off and go to another region huh? Explain to me why you're in such a rush!"

 _Wow, I expected my mom to be unable to resist me by now, I must've missed something._ "I just came back from Sinnoh with a top 4 finish if you must know, and I just wanted to relieve some stress." Delia was on the living room couch, crossing her arms. "And what made you think I would've helped you with that?" _Oh I need that penis sooo badly..._ "I sooorta expected you to be asking for it by now. You seemed to have been really into it the last time we did it in Johto." _Ohhh I really need it._ "Wasn't that when you entered your room and anal raped me? Hmmmph!" She looked away from her son, trying her best to not be entranced by the long rod infront of her. "Damn it, guess I have no use for this now..." Ash put down a mini video recorder on the table infront of the yellow couch. Delia looked over to it. "What... was that for?" Ash sighed, as he put his green backpack on the side of the couch to sit next to his mom. "While in Sinnoh, I actually met back up with May. And, she told me how she made money from doing incest porn with Max... thought we could do the same." Delia was getting turned on. "Whaaaat? She fucked her brother? Never would've seen that coming..." Delia had known far earlier than anyone. She watched the two doing it for the first time, she saw the news when it just happened, and she has secretly been watching their livecam of them fucking since it started. In fact, she has been getting off from those streams the whole time Ash was away. She didn't care that they were underage or related; the fact they were related made it sooo much better. The idea of incest got her in heat, and it was something she lusted for ever since Ash showed her the beauty of it.

Ash rubbed under Delia's purple skirt to feel her inner thigh. She twitched and made an audible moan. "You _sure_ you aren't willing to do it? You're the perfect body for porn mom, with those nice tits of yours." Ash used his free hand to pinch her right nipple, making Delia 'eek'. "Your slim figure, and your gorgeous milf properties will make us a hit. Don't forget, Ash is now a household name across 4 regions, we will be rich off of it!" _Ooooh yes that sounds sooo hot! Wait! Delia get a hold of yourself this instant!_ She slapped Ash's hand that was inching towards her pantie, and it backed away. "Get away you disgusting perv! I've never wanted you to use me as your fuck toy, and that's all i am to you. I can't recall the last time I was actually treated like a mother by you! I'm not going to make gross incest porn with my son..." Ash sighed, getting off the couch. _Phew! Nice job Delia, holding off your urges!_ Ash picked up the video recorder from the table, and grabbed a usb adapter from his pocket. He connected the tv and video recorder, and looked through previous recordings. "Explain this." The video Ash picked started to run, and it showed Delia sitting at the dining table, across from what had to be Ash. "Wh-what's this?" Delia said, not remembering the event. "Proof that you need me."

Ash in the video ordered his mother to give him a blowjob, to which she at first goes against, even trying to slap him. However, a couple minutes in, and Delia is seen turning very red, and gets off her seat to walk over. "Wh-what am I doing?" Delia asked Ash, who ignored her to look through his backpack. Delia looked back to the screen to see Ash had moved away the table, and herself was kneeling over Ash. Ash ordered his mother to take off his pants, and Delia gasped when she saw herself unzip her boy's pants in the video. "When did **this** happen?" Ash was still rummaging through his stuff. "Right after Oak and Tracey left our house, and right before I left for Hoenn mom." Looking back to the screen, she saw video Delia was bobbing on his penis! "You see this here recording mom? If you don't admit to needing me, I will send this to the internet, exposing you for the slut you are." Delia was soaking wet from watching herself nibble and slurp her child's cock, and was trembling. Ash bent over to dig around his backpack for something, seeing her answer was about to come. "Oh, ASH! I NEED YOU!" He used the hand not in the bag to turn off the screen. "That's what I wanted to hear."

"Sw-sweetie... do I really have to wear this?" Delia was incredibly red, eyes covered by a cloth. "I'm almost done mom, relax." They were in Delia's room, and she was standing in a t-pose being felt by Ash naked. She whimpered and moaned whenever he rubbed her smooth body. "Okay mom, I'm almost done, look at the mirror." Ash pulled off the loth and guided Delia to her room mirror from behind her, and she gasped when she saw what her son had done. She had a pair of sexy bunny ears placed on her head, puffs on her wrist covering her hands, and was wearing fluffy stockings that reached her knees. "What...what am I wearing." Ash was feeling the rump of his mother. "I bought it in Sinnoh. It is supposed to be an outfit based on the pokemon Lopunny, and it fits your body perfectly. Now, hold on, I have to add the finishing touch." As he said that, Delia felt something large and cold jam into her anus. She jumped and screamed. She turned to her side, and saw from the mirror Ash had placed some kind of round bun in between her ass. "That's the bunny tail. Like your new outfit?"

"Damn it Ash! You already broke me as a person, now you're trying to make me into some sort of pokeslut!" Ash just laughed. "I already did Lopunny." Delia got angry, and turned around to face Ash. "This is taking it too far! You made me, your mom, become your dirty whore. Now, I am fucking pokemon!" "Yeah, I'll fuck you alright Lopunny!" Delia slapped him with her fluffy hand, doing no damage to him. "Ew! Don't say that Ash! Pokephilia is gross, so don't call me as if I am a pokemon." At that statement, Ash pulled out an ultra ball. Delia gasped, seeing Ash click the button activating the pokeball. "Well, I'll call you that for as long as I want, since I will be your trainer." "Wait, Ash no!" He threw it at her, and Delia felt herself being absorbed into the object.

"WAAAAAH!" Delia felt herself flying out, and landed on some bedding. The floor was covered in the wood shavings, and the small room was lit only by a single lightbulb on the ceiling. Sprawled across the floor, she heard Ash's voice behind her. "Welcome to where you will be trained from now on mom." "Ash... where am I?" Delia was incredibly woozy, as pokeballs were not designed to be used on people. "While you were out, I decided to change some things about our home. First off, I traded away Mimey as I thought he was just a nuisance." Delia turned around with furious eyes. "ASH! You just traded away a pokemon you didn't even own?! Not just that, MY poke-" Ash bent over and slapped his mom across the face, making her fall back onto the bedding. "Shut up mom, you're my pokemon now! And pokemon cannot own one another. Now, let me finish!" Delia was crying, seeing she was absolutely defeated. "I then converted his living space, the closet, into a training pen. I will use this place to improve your stats and make you fit for my standards of pokemon. Don't worry though, as I made the room bigger for you."

"A-Ash! Where are you going?" Delia was lying on the floor, covering her boobs with her "paws". "It's nothing mom, just sending a few people to help me determine your Individual Values. I want to make sure that you have the stats needed for bree... what's expected from my team." Ash turned off the lights, and closed the closet door. She heard some slight rustling, but it was overtaken by silence. Delia was now alone, in the dark, and scared. She heard nothing more for what felt like eternity, when she started hearing footsteps; a lot of footsteps. She tried to stand up, but lost her balance as she was unadjusted to wearing the stockings. She heard the many footsteps come over to the closet, and she moved back in fear. The door swung open, and she saw multiple large silhouettes at the doorway. One of the people turned on the lights, and Delia saw a bunch of men crowded around the doorway. One stepped in, and Delia screamed when she saw him pull down his pants. "Come here you slut!"

 _Gargle...gag...gak..._ Delia was sputtering from her mouth, with the man's penis enveloping her entire orifice. She was kneeling, with her bunny ears being grabbed onto by the man to thrust down her throat. _Why is this happening to me?_ After about 6 minutes, the large man let out, and bursted down the milf's mouth. She tried to gulp it down, but was starting to choke. He released his grip from her head, causing her head to fall down and she spit profusely. She gasped and coughed, trying to catch a break. Before she could regain energy, she saw the next person was already in the closet, and he inserted his erection down her gaping mouth. _Mmmmrph! Gak!_ Delia was given no time to react, and was choking heavily. She used her paws to try and knock him away, but he just jammed his cock further down. She was crying, and breathing through her noise the best she could. She didn't expect him to unload so quickly, and she was caught off guard by the eruption. Tons of it came out of her nose, and she tried to slurp it down. She sucked and sucked, causing the man to moan as he orgasmed. His penis came out of her mouth with a pop noise, and Delia quickly took her break. She wiped the semen out of her noise, and spat out whatever was still in her mouth. They kept cumming and cumming; it felt like a horde battle of 1 vs. 1,000,000. "Damn, Ash was right! This Lopunny is fucking good!" One man said, as he moaned from Delia's sucking. _They... they think I'm a pokemon?!_ She was rather angry, but the thought of her being fucked because the men think she is a pokeslut turned her on. She felt her lower body turn hot, and her face became flushed. Blush marks were evident, and she tenderly suckled on the rod within her mouth. M _mmmph._

"Sh-sh-she's bobbing on it!" The 8th man groaned and bucked his hips as he felt the Lopunny go up and down his shaft. Delia was humming, and placed her hands around the man's thighs. The fluffy paws around his legs caused the guy to be unable to hold it in anymore, and he released his sperm into her mouth as well. Delia giggled as the tadpoles swirled on her tongue and went down her throat. She licked the bottom of the penis to lead the little things onward, and it made the man twitch. _I really hope semen is a good source of nutrients, since this is basically my dinner._ He pushed her down, making her lay flat on her back. Her legs were bent, and she had her paws around her motherly breast. Her tongue was sticking out, and she was panting while sweaty and red. "Oh fuck... that's so hot." The man backed away, groaning as he was leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Delia heard faint muttering from the living room. She could hear people conversing, and all she could pick up was: _Perfect._ She was interested in their talk, but as she leaned on the wooden door to try and hear more, the conversation ended. She heard footsteps going towards the front door, and what had to be Ash saying, "thanks for reviewing her for me!" " **It was OUR pleasure!"** A bunch of laughter ensued, and the footsteps headed off. One pair was coming over to her area, however, and she moved away from the door. It swung open, and standing there was Ash, smiling. "Look at you mom. Covered in goo and hungry for sex." Ash wasn't wrong. Delia could tell that her entire face was creamed, the fluid sticking on her complexion. Her eyes were dull, and she was in a state of pure ecstasy. "Those people were pokemon breeder, and I invited them over to see if my 'Lopunny' was fit to be bred. And, well, you're in luck!" Delia's eyes shot open. "Wh-what?!" She felt her sex turning warm, and she covered her wet spot. "You have perfect Individual Values mom! That's amazing!" Ash grabbed his property and dragged her across the floor, sperm occasionally dripping onto the floor. Delia was too shocked to fight back, and was slowly being pulled to the stairwell. Every step up, Delia felt her body shake with a thud from colliding with the steps. Upon reaching the top of the staircase, Ash picked up his mother, and brought her into her room. He tossed her onto the bed, and she squealed as she flew. She landed front up, with her juicy legs spread apart to reveal her dripping sex organ. "Come on Lopunny, I want those eggs."


	11. Ash breeds his mom

Ash aligned his stiff member to the entrance of his mother's vagina methodically, trying to find the perfect spot of insertion. He trapped Delia's arms with his hands, pushing them down on the memory foam bed. She squirmed slightly, trying to resist it with what little reluctance she had left. She stared at the penis levitating above her sex, biting her lip as she anticipated the point of collision. _You don't need this Delia... he's your son and he's trying to get you impregnated!_ She flailed her arms, which did nothing under her son's pressure. "Ash... if you do this..." Delia looked up at her big boy, who had stopped circling her pussy. She gulped, clearing her throat of some leftover semen so she could speak clearly. "If you do this, everything in this family will change. I know you have- erm - "used" me before, but this is a different story. I don't want to be seeded, especially by my own son!" Her voice cracked at the last sentence, and she winced. "Oh Lopunny, I'm sorry you think that way." Ash uses his legs to gently spread Delia's thighs further. "But, I already know you're an amazing mom. Another one won't hurt" Delia noticed her son had arched his back upwards. "Besides, it's too late now!" With that said, Ash swung his lower torso straight back down directly onto his mother's tiny frame, shoving his entire penis straight into her. "OH MY GOD!" Delia screamed from the intense pain she received in last than a second. _Oh my god he's SO MUCH bigger than before! Ow Ow Ow this hurts!_ Delia cried out and wiggled frantically, but his weight was now on top of her. His full shaft was inside his mother's extremely tight birth canal. "Oh Lopunny! I can't believe how unbelievably tight your pussy is. It feels so good!" Ash moved his back away from Delia, making his penis half way inside her. _It hurts coming out too!_ Delia's thoughts were incredibly scrambled. It hurt so much and was incredibly immoral to be doing this, but something about it was getting so VERY turned on. The thought of having no way out, being fucked senselessly by her own offspring, and getting bred was erotic to her. Ash then began the true nature of intercourse, and he thrusted within his mother.

"Oh Ash! Ash! Ash! Oh my baby don't stop!" Delia was being rocked by how much force Ash was using to plow her. The bed was shaking from the amount of energy Ash was exerting to claim his birthplace. If it wasn't for the pillow on the front of the bed, Delia probably would have been knocked out by the constant slamming onto the wood of the bed, and the wood of her baby. "Oh fuck me Ash! Make your mommy become a mommy all over again!" She closed her eyes and moaned intensely. Ash was loving it, probably even more than Delia. After not having been inside his mother for about 2 years, he just HAD to return to his rightful place. The fact that she was also now his pokemon made it all the better. 2 major taboos being in place made this the sweetest sex he has had with his mom. He looked up to see his mother swinging her head back and forth from the pleasure. He stared at her beauty: her complexion was clear and young, her eyes gentle and soft with the lush lashes covering them, her soft lips shimmering and spread apart, her mouth open like an O. He saw her tongue was going up and down, which he deduced was her panting as she needed air from each moan released. He then looked down, and watched as her massive mounds wobbled as he thrusted in and out of her cervix. The bouncing was entrancing, and he licked his lips. Setting free Delia's arms, he moved down on his mother's body so he could put his face infront of the breasts. He lowered his right arm down, and cupped her left boob. Delia gasped at the sudden force on her chest. "GAAAAH ASH!" Delia screamed her lungs out when Ash bit down on her right tit. He began to suckle on the bulb, feeling the areola around his tongue. The enhanced pleasure caused Delia to lock her legs around her son's, and she placed her freed arms his neck. "Oh, milk mommy Ash. Oh, fuck mommy Ash. Oh my baby, oh you're going to make me cum!" Her warm region exploded, showering Ash's penis with white. _It's time for me to return the favor Lopunny._ He felt he was reaching his limit, being able to last for who knows how long down inside his mother. _You're so fucking tight you cumslut! I miss this so much._ He was thrusting faster and faster, feeling it was almost time. His mother knew what the increased speed meant, and was bracing for the final impact. "Oh my baby! Fill me up! Give me it ALL!" At that, Ash roared as he bucked into Delia one last time, before erupting inside her. Delia felt the warm fluid coursing through her, and she bit her lower lip as it spewed down her. _Delia you're weak... how could you have let this happen?_ ** _Oh shut up my moral conscious, let me fucking have this._**

The waterfall had ended. Ash got off his mother's succulent breast with a pop sound. Delia unlocked her son from her thighs, and he used his hands to move her hands off his neck. He was limp still inside of his mother though. She sat up, the two family member face to face. "Oh Ash, that... that was... oh my..." Delia was panting and sweaty, her body incredibly warm. She felt her potential children inside her body. Delia started to cry. "Oh, Ash I'm sorry! I shouldn't have let it come this far, I am a terrible mother! I can't believe I wasn't able to stop this." Tearing up, she saw her son still on top of her, not getting off of her. Thinking her son was tired too, she tried to gently nudge him out of her, but he resisted. "Hey mom, I never got to tell you this." Ash took some deep breath to gain some oxygen. "When I first left Pallet town, I saw this giant glowing bird. Something even professor Oak's pokedex didn't have." Ash paused. "It was Ho-Oh I later found out." Delia looked puzzled. "Well, what's the point of telling me this?" Ash smiled. "May told me that she too had seen a Ho-Oh while travelling Johto with Max. She had told me that she had been feeling rather high in energy and incredibly young. She said that, "one who encounters Ho-Oh will have eternal youth, whatever that means. She also said that Max had been feeling that way too, a few weeks after May had seen it and... um... they had sex." Delia still seemed confused, and was wondering where this was going. "I looked into the myth for fun, and found it wasn't just that. People who encounter Ho-Oh become incredibly strong, energetic, regenerative abilities, and a strong sex drive. And, people who have gotten some source from the one who saw Ho-Oh gets part of the effect as well." Delia gasped, then though about it and sighed. "That's just a myth Ash. It quite... coincidental that the effects almost match up to what have happened to you during your journey, but..." Delia thought for a moment. _I HAVE been feeling younger, energetic, and for better or for worse have been in need of sex._ As she thought, she felt Ash- who was still inside- begin to expand quickly. Delia looked up. "For the effects to work, we need a constant way to maintain the sex drive, I had learned." Ash, now fully erect again, began to thrust inside. "And, Lopunny, I think that's more than enough incentive to let this to continue to happen. And, a downside is it make sperm not as effective. But, that just means I'll have to keep trying right here, right now." Delia was still crying. "However, unlike before... I'll you decide if you want this. I'm sorry I made you cry mom." Delia looked up with wet eyes, and the two just stared as Ash reached his full size. She let out giggle, and wiped her glistening eyes with her hands. "Oh Ash, you know your mother's hospitality will make her say yes." The two kissed deeply as Ash began to thrust inside her birth canal once more. Delia felt her son's rod slide down, down down. His girth kept going deeper into her, and she moaned into Ash's mouth. She fell back down on the bed, and Ash placed his hands on her shoulder. They both were in a deep need for air, and so unlocked lips. Delia was bright red and laughed as she huffed for air.

"Now, fuck your horny mommy Ashy. Let's breed like dirty rabbits until you can't breed your mommy anymore." The screams of pleasure from Delia reverberated throughout the Ketchum residents. Ash violated his mother's snatch from daybreak to dusk, using the gift of Ho-Oh wisely. "Mmmm oh baby, breed your mommy Ash. Fuuuuck meee!"


	12. Last Notes

Hey everyone! I just finished the (what I feel like) to be the last chapter of this smut fanfiction. I guess I could continue it, but reception seems to be mixed, and if not too many people are on board with this I feel less inclined to go on. PM or write a review of what you want next, as I am still a student so I don't have much free time to really write these or a reason to.

-To continue this and why

-To make a different series and why

-To just stop writing (Don't need a reason for this)

Whatever my readers say is fine, whatever is the most popular response I will go with.

To the people that tell me to make this a harem fanfic, I am sorry if this disappoints you, but that is not my thing. I apologize if that bums anyone out. If people have other suggestions on how you want me to continue this go right ahead, but I am not interested personally by harems


End file.
